The Hidden Dragon
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Life for Harry Potter changes dramatically, with magical creatures and visits from the ones he loved and lost. Warning: slash, some strong language, character death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A couple of months after The Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter bought his first home, a house in Godric's Hollow, which surprised no one, they all knew that is where Harry would live when the war was over and now he does. He still spent a lot of time at the Burrow with Hermione and Ron, and he had started to date Ginny again, not something he was sure about but something Ginny wanted, so he thought he would see how they would go.

The Order of The Phoenix along with people they trusted were getting the ministry of magic clean out, but they realised it wasn't going to be an easy job and it could take years to find everyone that had supported Voldemort. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic had organised different order members to take control of each department then to start with trying to work out who was on their side and who had been on Voldemort's side.

One department which they needed was the auror department, as there was not one auror left. Kingsley did know a few good people from the hit wizards squad, so he had them acting as temporary aurors until Kingsley could work out about finding some people and training them to become aurors. Of course he hoped he could talk Harry Potter and some of his friends into becoming aurors, they have proved capable against dark witches and wizards and weren't afraid of a fight.

When three months passed, Arthur Weasley went back to the ministry with his son Percy, Arthur was advisor and assistance to Kingsley, while Percy would work for both of them. Charlie Weasley decided to spend more time in England and ended up helping everyone, from the staff at Hogwarts, to shop keepers even the Minister at the Ministry of Magic. After losing Fred, he said he had missed out on so much time, he was determined to be with his family for a while yet.

Bill Weasley had gone back to Gringotts, but he was beside himself with happiness because his wife is expecting their first child. George Weasley, with the help of Ron Weasley and two of his friends, Lee Jordon and Angelina Johnson, they had started to get the shop Weasley wizard wheezes fixed and ready to open again, but they knew it was still going to take a while before it could finally open the doors to the public.

Lots of shops in Diagon Alley needed repairs and restocking, but everyone seemed to want to help. Strangers would just turn up and offer their assistance, so every shop was slowly coming back. Mr. Ollivander took a long while to get over everything Voldemort put him through, but even while he recuperated, he was slowly getting his shop ready as well and like the others, people stopped by to help. One person that turned up to help in the wand shop was Luna Lovegood who spent her days in the shop helping the old man that had become her friend when they were both prisoners.

The death eaters that were captured all awaited trials, but some they weren't sure if they were forced or cursed were kept in the dungeon cells at the ministry until the minister could get people to form a new Wizengamot. The ones they knew were full death eaters and supporters of Voldemort and had the dark mark were sent straight to Azkaban without a trial. They had found out that to become a death eater and take the mark, you had to do it willingly then torture and kill and innocent, usually a muggle or muggleborn. So everyone knew they were guilty if they had the dark mark on their arm which is why none of them were given a trial.

Two people in the cells at the ministry were Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, they were there and not Azkaban due to a statement Harry had given the minister in regards to their assistance during the war. So even though Kingsley knew they had helped, they still needed to face the court and Harry would be one of their main witnesses in that trial. Narcissa Malfoy did not have the dark mark and when questioned under veritaserum she told them at the time that the dark lord did not need the wife to take the mark, the husband would control the family in all ways. Draco had the mark but it wasn't like the original death eaters, he did not have to torture or kill, he did not even want the mark which again was proven under the truth potion. But as he was still underage, his father forced him to take the dark mark and join the death eaters. Again because he was underage at the time they knew he would not do any time in Azkaban.

All the funeral were finally over, after weeks of still finding bodies, the people they lost were sixty seven, and considering he had hundreds of followers including giants, werewolves and dementors, everyone knew they came out of the war better than they hoped. The sixty seven people were all fighting for the light, the numbers for the dark was a lot higher, well over two hundred.

The new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, with the help of her staff had started to get the repairs to the castle underway. Just like the shops, people kept turning up to help because all of them said they wanted their school back and they all had good memories of the old castle. So during the day, there were sometimes a couple of hundred people, all ages working around Hogwarts.

During this time, Hermione and Ron had made a trip to Australia and restored Hermione's parent's memories. The Grangers had decided they liked Australia and wanted to stay. So Hermione decided that even though she would miss them, she wanted to live in and work in England. So they worked out for Hermione and her parents would each make one or two trips every year back and forth to see each other. The Weasley's wanted Hermione to stay with them, which she agreed as she wanted to be with Ron, but of course the two friends spent a lot of time at Harry's place.

All Harry did after he finished furnishing his home, was rest. He never really did anything, just sat outside in the sun, thinking about everything that had happened over the last seventeen years. Because Harry liked to spend time at home and not go out anywhere that had caused a loud argument between him and Ginny who wanted to go out with her boyfriend, especially now she was of age, she just couldn't understand that Harry wasn't one to go out to pubs or clubs, he was content to stay home.

One thing Harry was happy about, he never had to see the Dursley's again, but he did check in with Hestia Jones and Dedilus Diggle to make sure they were alright. Vernon and Petunia were still the same and the two order members told Harry there were times they wanted to curse them, but didn't. Dudley always talked to the witch and wizard and always about his cousin Harry. So they finally told the boy exactly how Harry was treated and respected by their world. During their time away, they did listen to Potter-watch, and Dudley got to hear about his cousin quite a bit and realised the two magical people were right, Harry was loved and respected, by everyone. Dedilus and Hestia past on a message from Dudley to Harry, so Harry decided he would see his cousin, not a lot, but they would keep in touch through Mrs. Figg. She had agreed to pass on letters to both young men.

During this time, Harry and Ginny spent time together, not a lot, in Ginny's opinion, and even with her always asking Harry to go out he kept the relationship casual. At first Ginny wanted a full on serious relationship, where Harry wanted to take things slow because they got together in the worst time possible, a war. They had a big argument with both shouting at each other but Harry never backed down and Ginny realised if she wanted Harry, she would have no choice but to agree to his terms, again. She never gave up and tried everything with Harry, even to get them to have sex now Ginny was of age, but again Harry refused, he was determined to take things slow.

Harry had said they were only going to see each other a couple of days a week, either at his home or the Burrow. Ginny had yelled and almost hex Harry at this news until her father stepped between them. Harry explained that he just wanted time to himself for the first time in his life and the last thing he wanted was anything serious, he just didn't tell Ginny that he wasn't sure this relationship was right for him. But he was truthful about wanting to relax and just take time to enjoy the fact that Voldemort was dead and will never come after him again. So that's what Harry Potter did, he relaxed at his home, his home in Godric's Hollow, where he had his last home with his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Six months had passed since the fall of Voldemort and his supporters and even though there were still some supporters out there, they weren't death eaters. The weather was turning cold, the shops were slowly opening, Hogwarts was starting to look like a castle instead of just ruins and even though it still had a long way to go, everyone could see the old school coming back to life, but even with the weather, people still turned up to help wherever they could. No one wanted to stop helping until Hogwarts looked like it always did.

Everyone in the wizarding world was finally moving on. There was more pregnancy's now than there had been in the last twenty years. The healers at St Mungo's were overrun with the amount of pregnant patients they had. The same thing happen when Voldemort first disappeared, but this time it was a lot more because this time they knew Voldemort was dead, this time many people saw his dead body. The people that worked at the magical world's hospital had been over hearing their patients talk about names, many boys were about to be called Harry, after Harry Potter, but other names were mentioned, James, for James Potter, Lily, after Lily Potter, but even names such as Albus and Sirius were talked about. Some people even said they may name their children after people from the DA, Neville, Hermione, Ron and many others.

Harry arrived at the Burrow ready for his Sunday breakfast with the family. They had gotten into a routine of doing this, which included Hermione, so they spent every Sunday together. Charlie missed these Sunday morning breakfasts as he just couldn't stop helping, so every morning he left for Hogwarts, the ministry or Diagon Alley. Harry hadn't seen him since before his birthday as Harry liked his solitude of his home and Charlie was off helping wherever he could, but the rest of the Weasley's were always together every Sunday.

'Morning,' Harry kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek then shook Mr. Weasley's hand before sitting down next to Hermione.

'Morning Harry,' both replied.

'Morning,' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek as Mrs. Weasley put a cup of tea in front of Harry.

'So how's the quiet life Harry?' Arthur asked.

'Perfect and I never realised just how tired I was. Not just physically, but mentally. So these last few months have been great, just relaxing my body and mind.'

'We all realised the same thing, you don't think about how stressed you are until it's over.'

'It's true Mr. Weasley, I realised the same thing,' Hermione said, 'So are you making any plans Harry?'

Harry laughed, 'Starting to think about them Hermione. Normally I know I'm the rash and impulsive one and you're the one that takes her time. But I think all of us have needed these few months, now I know I still want to be an auror to keep protecting our world. I really believe it's what I'm meant to do, it's what I was born to do. Does that make any sense to you?'

Hermione chuckled, 'Yes, because I know you and you have a natural tendency to protect, sometimes even people you don't like. You're fair and would never intentionally hurt anyone, so I could see you becoming a great auror Harry.'

'That's good to hear,' Kingsley said as he stepped into the kitchen, 'Sorry to intrude Molly, Arthur, but I really needed to speak with Harry and Ron, well Hermione as well, but I don't think she will very receptive to my idea.'

'Sit and have a cup of tea Kingsley, Ron's not awake yet,' Arthur said.

'So what's this idea Kingsley?' Harry asked.

'Well as you know there are no aurors and we need them. So I was hoping you, Ron, Hermione and a few of your DA would consider letting me train you. There are a few others I have approached, one wants to do it, the others aren't sure so their thinking about it.'

'Well I was just saying I know I want to be an auror, I think that is what I'm meant to do, so I'm in.'

'Sorry Kingsley, even though I know how good aurors are and they do good for our world, it's not really something I ever wanted.'

'I didn't think you would Hermione, so I was expecting your rejection. What about Ron, do you think he will?'

'When he finishes helping George, yeah, he said he wants to be an auror he just wanted to wait until George had the shop up and running and got more staff.'

'Great, so if he needs more time, that's fine. Now, who else from the DA might consider being an auror?'

'Well Seamus might, Dean, no I think he wants to try and play quidditch like Ginny, she won't. Maybe both if not one of the Patil twins, Terry might, Cho might, Ernie and Michael did speak about the aurors so those two are a good chance. It's really hard to say, they are all good fighters and they did follow my orders in the DA and Neville's when they were hiding in the room of requirement. Oh Neville won't, even though he really surprised everyone, he's not the fighter type.'

'Well if I contact them all, we can work on a meeting somewhere.'

'My place is fine, a lot of them have been there before, so it works.'

'Great, now I just need a list of everyone so I can contact them.'

'I'll do that,' Hermione got up and grabbed some parchment, ink and a quill and wrote the names of the DA down then handed it to Kingsley, 'I left off a couple, like Zachariah Smith and Marietta Edgecome, but the rest stayed to fight that night. I left off Dennis and Nigel as well, there too young.'

'We were all too young Hermione,' Harry grinned.

'True, but we're not now, they are.'

'I know, so don't get your wand in a knot. So any idea when those trials are going to start?'

'They won't be long now, we're starting with the people in the holding cells at the ministry as their not that dangerous or dangerous at all. The others are all at Azkaban, so there locked up for good so it's up safe. So even though we know they don't have the dark mark they did anything he ordered. It's mostly all the snatchers, the death eaters will remain in Azkaban, they were questioned under veritaserum so we don't need to give them a trial. The snatchers, we know some of them were forced, their families were threatened, so we just need to go through everything when they have their trials.'

'So the Malfoy's will be one of the first?'

'Yes, I think they will both get released on probation, with restrictions as well, but won't know for certain until the trial.'

'Hey,' Ron mumbled as he sat down.

'He's not a morning person Kingsley, not until he eats anyway.' Harry said as he smiled at his friend.

'Which you can all do now,' Molly said as she floated food to the table, 'Help yourselves, you too Kingsley.'

'I'm fine, I've already eaten, but I will have another cup of tea.'

'So eat up Ron, Kingsley needs to talk to you and you have to be awake,' Harry chuckled.

Ron grumbled but started eating, making everyone laugh because that was Ron. You just couldn't get any sense out of him until he had a full stomach.

As soon as Harry was done, he stood, 'I won't be long,' and he hurried up the stairs to use the bathroom while Kingsley explained to Ron what he's idea was.

As Harry walked slowly down the stairs, he stopped at the landing when he spotted Charlie. Then with an almighty roar, Harry sprung over the railing and pinned Charlie to the wall as Harry's clothes ripped from his body as it started to change and wrapped itself around Charlie's body. Everyone in the kitchen jumped to their feet staring in shock at what had just happened and what was still happening even if they had no idea what was going on. Harry had changed to become a dragon and for some reason he had gone after Charlie. Molly was frantic, Ron wanted to help but didn't know what to do, Hermione was trying to figure out when Harry learned to become an animagus and Kingsley realised exactly what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'Charlie,' Molly screamed.

'Stay back Molly, Harry's transformed into a Morphixen, and he's a dragon. Usually they change to resemble or emulate something to do with their life-mate. Harry won't hurt Charlie, but if we try to go near them, he will turn on us.'

'What do you mean life-mate?' Ginny asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

'Harry's Morphixen side has chosen his mate, they sense something in a person, then they will asked if their ready.'

Everyone stood transfixed as a dragon's head slowly lifted, 'Aaaare yooou reeeeadyyyyy tooo recieeeeve meeee?' Harry's low growling voice asked.

Charlie's head lifted, 'Yes.' he stretched his head as high as he could, exposing his neck.

With another loud growl, the dragon Harry clamped the tips of his long jaw onto the side of Charlie's exposed neck making Charlie groan, but everyone could tell it wasn't a painful groan, but a pleasurable groan. Just then, George, Angelina, Lee, Bill, Fleur, and Percy stepped into the kitchen, either from the door or the fireplace then they all stared in complete shock until Bill went towards his brother.

'No Bill, stay away, Harry won't hurt Charlie, but he'd tear you to shreds if you went near them,' Kingsley said urgently putting his arm out to stop Bill.

'What in the hell is going on Kingsley and how is that Harry because it looks like a dragon?' Bill asked.

'He's a Morphixen, but it's strange that it's taken this long, normally they will change right after their eighteenth birthday and as soon as they sense their life-mate. Why hasn't Harry done this before?'

'Charlie's never normally here Kingsley. He's been spending all his mornings helping everyone, like at Hogwarts, so they haven't seen each other before now,' Arthur explained.

Another loud growl ripped through the kitchen as the dragon head moved back as Charlie's clothes started to rip from his body as he slowly changed to become a stag. The dragon and the stag kept nuzzling each other until they both changed back to men and both were panting heavily.

'Blimey, we're naked, get us something dad,' Charlie called as Harry and Charlie kept hold of each other so their fronts were close together. Arthur hurried to grab two sets of his robes and helped the two naked men dress.

'Charlie, are you okay?' Arthur asked anxiously.

'Perfect, bloody hell that was amazing, I could feel the different life surging through me even though I have no idea what all this means,' Charlie grinned as he put his arms around Harry.

'I'm with you there Charlie, I don't know what's going on and why did I bite you, even though it was so sensual and erotic,' Harry growled as he's arms went around Charlie, 'But why did we end up naked and in front of everyone?'

'Now just wait one blasted minute,' Ginny glared, 'Harry, you're my boyfriend, so this isn't happening.'

'Ginny,' Kingsley said calmly, 'there's nothing you can do, Harry's a Morphixen, they choose their partners, their life-mates but only the one that is supposed to be there mate.'

Ginny glared and took a couple of steps towards Charlie and Harry let loose a large menacing growl erupted as he pulled Charlie behind him. Kingsley grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her back.

'If he feels threatened or thinks his mates in danger, he will use anything to protect both of them, including kill Ginny, so don't provoke him.'

'But this can't happen,' Ginny yelled.

'I've read up on Morphixen's, but their extremely rare and have very powerful magic, as both a wizard and the animal they chose.'

'Yes, they are Hermione. Everyone, it'll be fine, just don't make Harry think Charlie's in danger.'

Everyone slowly sat down before Harry put his arms back around Charlie and they sat at the end of the table. Harry growled at Ginny because she kept glaring at them.

'Ginny, try and calm down before you get hurt; this is new to Harry, he hasn't learned to adjust to his other form. He will learn to control it, but it's just too soon,' Kingsley said.

'I can't, he's supposed to be with me not my brother,' Ginny said then got up to more growls, but she just ran up the stairs.

'I've never heard of a Morphixen,' Molly said.

'Like Hermione said, they are very rare. I don't even remember the last time there was one. Before any of us were born, I know that. Harry, how do you feel now you don't see or sense any danger?'

'Fine, just like I always do, but it's like I have no control over wanting to keep Charlie safe.'

'Yes, that's normal, what about you Charlie, how did you feel?'

'Like I'm whole, like I've found my meaning in life, well, I found my everything. It's like I can see and sense everything,' Charlie whispered to Harry and he nodded, 'We know the sex of the baby Bill, if you want to know. We can tell you all things that normally no one could. Like, sorry Kingsley, but you had a morning shag before you came here, we can sense and smell it on you even if you showered, but you're not the only one.'

'Blimey, I never read anything about that, but you are right about the morning shag.'

'You know what we're having, you're positive?' Bill asked.

'Yes, we are, we can see and sense the gender of the baby,' Harry smiled.

'I vould like to know,' Fleur said.

'Okay, so do I, so is it a boy or girl?'

Harry and Charlie grinned at each other then looked at the expectant couple, 'A girl,' they said together.

'A girl, a daughter, well at least we know what to buy, girly things,' Bill said as he kissed his wife.

'You said someone else shagged, going to tell us?' Kingsley asked.

Harry and Charlie grinned again, 'Why not,' they laughed as they saw the looks from two people, 'Hermione and Ron, George and Angelina,' again Harry and Charlie said together.

'Everyone seems to be shagging, I want to go do the same thing,' Charlie said groaning loudly.

Harry let out a low growl before he started kissing Charlie's neck, licking around the bite marks.

'You can get to that soon, I know you need to mate, for want of a better word. But we really need to talk here,' Kingsley said.

'It's like we can't control it Kingsley,' Harry said as he only moved his mouth away from Charlie's neck so he could be heard then went right back to sucking Charlie's neck.

'We need to now,' Charlie said urgently then he picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder and carried him from the house before anyone said anything.

'I'm going to go find some books on this.' Hermione said.

'That's a good idea Hermione, we need to have more information.'

'Ron, will you come with me?'

'Yeah, but I can't believe my best mate and brother are gay and together. Charlie loved to shag woman and Harry was dating Ginny.' everyone nodded in agreement with Ron's comment as they realised some very important changes has just taken place. They just hoped that Ginny could handle this before she got hurt.

'That might be so Ron, but when the Morphixen sees his mate, whether it's a woman or a man, they both instantly know that's who they want and they need to be with each other. This strong desire won't leave them for a while.'

'It's strange that Harry never chose Ginny then, so how does that work?' Percy asked.

'No one knows why a Morphixen will chose someone, I remember reading about one, a wizard saw his worst enemy, they became life-mates and they also bond for life and always die on the same day. This couple I read about died when they were both very old, it was a man and a woman though.'

'Why did they end up naked?' Bill asked.

'Changing caused their clothes to rip from their bodies, so they're going to need to keep some type of robes or something with them at all times,' Kingsley said.

'What about Ginny, she looked so angry before?' Ron asked.

'She has to be made to understand how dangerous a Morphixen can get. Normally Harry isn't dangerous, we all know that. But like you all saw, he sensed danger, not just to Charlie, but to himself. If Ginny does something to provoke Harry, he will change and attack. It's purely for protection and they never use their Morphixen side to hurt anyone deliberately.'

'Let's go, we have to find out as much as we can on what Harry might do,' Hermione and Ron got up and hurried from the house. Everyone else realised they would need to know more about the Morphixen so they would know what they could do around Harry and Charlie and what they couldn't do. Kingsley said they weren't dangerous unless they felt threatened, so they had to know exactly what would set a Morphixen off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'So it's a good thing that Harry and Charlie both left, until Ginny can calm down. She's been saying that Harry's been stubborn, he doesn't want to get serious straight away and she does. She also said she also wants to marry in about a year, Ginny wants all that, where Harry wanted to take things slow and take his time. So she's not going to get over this for a while.' Arthur said.

'No, she won't and probably why Harry wanted to take things slow, he's inner self might have sensed a change coming. I haven't read a lot on Morphixen's, I just remember reading a bit about them when I was a student.'

'You're positive that Charlie's in no danger Kingsley?' George asked.

'I'm positive, Harry will protect Charlie, but never hurt him and Charlie will only want to please Harry, in every way.'

'As Harry turned into a dragon, because Charlie loves dragons, does that mean he can do whatever a dragon can, more than an animagi I mean?'

'Yes, they literally become that animal, so when Harry learns to control this, he will be able to fly, breath fire, everything a dragon can. It was amusing though, there's Harry, a quiet bloke really, on the small size for a man and he turns into this massive, fierce creature. Charlie's the tough man that works with dangerous and large creatures, he's well-built and a decent size and he turns into a stag, which are pretty harmless, and well, cute. It's like there animal forms are opposite to their manly personalities.'

'You're right Kingsley, Charlie as a stag, not something we expected. Even though Harry's dragon was smaller than a normal one, is that because he's a man, so the dragon sort of fits him?'

'Yes, as you saw, Harry's dragon was large, about three times the five of Harry, but considering how big dragons are, that was a small one, but just as lethal as any dragon. I'll have to ask Charlie what type that was, I was never really into dragons.'

'Well if anyone would know, it would be Charlie. But are those two really, well, shagging?' George asked.

'Yes, they are mating in every way that means. I do know they can as men but they also can as their creature forms. When the change hits, they need to mate instantly, it confirms their bond and joins them together in every way. That's all I know on Morphixen's, but Hermione will be able to tell you more when she gets back. Anyway, I should go and start contacting everyone from the DA that's on this list and work on a date to meet. Let me know if Hermione finds out anything I should know, but I think it's all fine and you don't have to be concerned. The main thing with Morphixen's is they will protect their mate with their life and will never put them in danger.'

'That's good to know Kingsley, we'll talk to you later.' Arthur said.

'So what do you think Ginny will do?' George asked.

'Hard to say right now, but we'll explain more once we know more. I'm like everyone else, I've never heard of a Morphixen.' Arthur said.

'By the end of the day, we'll all know everything there is, with Hermione researching them. Once she's read up on something, she can repeat it word for word. It used to be annoying, but it's going to come in handy now.'

'Yeah, it will George, but I think I'm still in shock and in more than one way. First Harry as a dragon, then they knew what sex the baby is and who had a shag this morning. I wonder what else they can tell or sense, whatever it is they do,' Bill said.

'I'm sure we'll find out Bill. So why don't all of you start on some breakfast, while we wait for Hermione and Ron.'

Even though everyone started eating, they never stopped talking about Harry and Charlie, or what Ginny might do and that worried all of them. After they finished eating, Fleur, Bill and Angelina helped clean away the breakfast dishes they went back to their discussion.

Two hours later, Hermione and Ron walked back inside with a stack of books. Hermione instantly started reading; even Bill decided to look through one of the books. Four hours later, long after lunch was finished, Harry and Charlie stepped into the kitchen, Harry dressed but Charlie in his father's robes, both grinning before Charlie sat and pulled Harry onto his lap.

'We haven't got long, I need to get my stuff,' Charlie said.

'Stuff, what stuff?' Arthur asked.

'All my clothes and stuff, Harry and I are going to be living together. Then we need to go home and repair a few things, clean up the mess we made of the house.'

'We did some damaged, didn't we Charlie.' Harry grinned then started to lick the bite marks on Charlie's neck again.

'No, we need food Harry, more sex later.' Charlie pulled his neck away from Harry who dropped his lip.

'Oh, alright Charlie, anything you say, but we can later though, right?'

'Yes we can, it's good you know who's in charge here babe.'

'I just read about that,' Hermione looked up, 'Even though Harry is the Morphixen, a pure Morphixen and Charlie is just the recipient of his venom, Charlie will be the dominant partner. It doesn't always work like that, but Charlie is older and larger than Harry, so he becomes the head of the family you could say, it's like that, because Harry is the smaller and younger of the two.'

'Oh, so Charlie will dominate me, I like the sound of that,' Harry grinned again making Charlie laugh where everyone just kept staring at the two men as they kept snuggling with Harry curled up on Charlie's lap.

'Is there anything that should concern us Hermione, about either of their safety?' Arthur asked.

'No, the danger is to anyone else that tries to hurt either of them. As Harry is the pure Morphixen, he's the stronger and the most dangerous creature. He will use that to always protect his mate, but so will Charlie. As you saw earlier, stag's do have large antlers that can do some damage. They will always protect the other, it's part of their bond. Now Kingsley mentioned that Morphixen's will die on the same day, that's true, there's a lot of stories of this happening over history and most all died of old age. A male couple died over a hundred, the older male was one hundred and fifty seven years old, the young partner died when he was one hundred and fifty one years old, but on the same day and at the exact same time. There are a lot more of those, but there is one couple, a man and a woman who died young. Before the magical world had a potion to cure the flu, they both fell victim to that at the same time and died from that, the man was forty nine years old, the woman was forty three years old. It's all linked, if one gets sick so does the other one, if one dies, so does the other one.'

'Hang on, so if Harry dies, then Charlie will as well?' Bill asked.

'Yes, their bonded in every way, their life essence are joined.'

'Well the wars over, so there's not really any danger out there anymore, so I think Harry and Charlie will live a long time.' Ron said.

'But Harry's about to become an auror, that's a high risk job, even without the death eaters and Voldemort.'

'Yes that's true Mrs. Weasley, but Harry being a Morphixen will actually help keep him safe. He can sense if there is danger around him before it happens, he can even sense dark magic, dark potions, anything that is considered a dark object. If say Draco Malfoy was here right now, Harry would sense his dark mark whether he knew it was there or not. He can also transform into his dragon which if you were facing a dragon, you know you wouldn't survive a fight with one. Their hides are strong, they can withstand all spells even if it might hurt them. The killing curse would cause pain but not kill a dragon.'

'That's true, when we've had a badly injured dragon, we have to use a very strong potion to put a dragon to sleep, meaning kill it. That doesn't happen very often, but if a large dragon broke it's legs, it would die a slow and painful death, the potion is the better way to go, kinder as well. So what you're saying Hermione is Harry is literally a dragon in every way when he transforms?'

'Yes, just like you become a stag in every way, and this might shock both of you, well, it might shock everyone. But as Harry is the, sorry Harry, the female of the partnership, it's the only way to describe this, Harry can get pregnant and lay an egg, but it won't be a dragon but a baby. It's all explained here, once the egg is out, the mother, or dragon will break the egg so the baby is released, then transform back to his normal self.'

'You mean I'll give birth, like a woman, bloody hell,' Harry sat there staring at Hermione, he didn't know what to think of this latest news. He loved that he was a dragon and he loved having Charlie with him, but to actually give birth was something he wasn't sure he could handle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry turned to Charlie, 'How often do dragons lay eggs?'

'Once a year, similar to humans, now you're dragon is a Hungarian horntail, they have been known to lay two eggs at once, but normally it's one. You're small, and I've only known the smaller horntails to lay one egg at a time.'

'How easy is it for a dragon to get pregnant?'

'Really easy Hermione, the male will smell when the female is ready and they mate, within a week we do the test and they are always pregnant.'

'So after all the shagging we just did, I could be pregnant now?'

'Wait, hang on,' Hermione said then flicked to another page in the book, 'The first forty eight hours is for bonding, you'll mate a lot, confirm your bond, but you would not have fallen pregnant. After that you can, it can happen when you are transformed or as your human self. You might need to read these Harry, there is a potion that can be made so the, sorry, female partner can take which will stop you falling pregnant.'

'Oh that's good to know. I want kids, but not right now. So I'll work on the potion.'

'Yeah, we can wait a few years,' Charlie grinned, 'I hope you're not like the female dragons at the reserve, they get mean when their pregnant.'

'Well you're a dragon handler Charlie, so handle me,' Harry laughed making Charlie laugh.

'Gladly, but later.'

'What if it was the other way around, Charlie was the younger, he would be the one to give birth right?' Bill asked.

'Yes but as the stag or doe give birth to live baby's that's how it would be, not with an egg.'

'So your children will have to be artificially fed, not breast fed like most babies?' Molly asked.

'That's in here too, Harry can have the baby suckle him for up to four months, then he dries up. It's so they can bond. He will have enough of a breast to feed the child.'

'Bloody hell Hermione, stop shocking me here.'

'Sorry Harry, I find this fascinating.'

'Yes it's very interesting. Does it mention why Harry is a Morphixen, was it passed through his family?'

'Not it's not genetic or linked to his blood in any way Mr. Weasley, it's just very rare and will chose anyone. The last case was four hundred and sixty four year ago. It does say it normally choses someone that can handle the change, someone that is naturally powerful. But when both partners change, their power will double.'

'Explain more about that Hermione?' Bill asked.

'Well Harry, you had trouble working most non-verbal spells, you should be able to do any now. So try summoning something non-verbally.'

'Okay,' Harry took his wand from his pocket and aimed it at a cup on the sink, thought the spell, accio cup and it flew straight into his hand, 'Great.'

'Charlie, did you ever find anything difficult with your magic?'

'Well, I could never conjure a patronus, but it never worried me as I lived in Romania and there aren't any dementors there.'

'Try it now, you should know the spell,' Arthur said.

'Alright,' Charlie pulled his wand, smiled at Harry then spoke the charm, 'Expecto patronum,' out the end of Charlie's wand flew a silver dragon, 'I match Harry.'

'You sort of match yourself in a way Charlie, since you've worked with them for years,' George said, 'This is strange but fascinating. Hermione, you said before if one gets sick the other will as well. We've all heard what women go through when their pregnant, morning sickness, sometimes aching backs and of course, giving birth doesn't tickle, how will that work?'

'Oh Charlie will feel it all as well. What you said before Charlie about pregnant dragons, it won't be quite the same. Harry will be himself during the pregnancy, but will transform when it's time to lay his egg, then transform back to himself once the baby is out of the shell.'

Everyone noticed that Charlie grimaced a little at knowing he was going to feel everything Harry did, but all Harry did was smirk knowing he won't be going through it all alone. He heard how woman wished their husbands would feel what they went through giving birth, now Charlie would feel exactly what was going to happen when Harry gave birth.

'Even though I like the idea of Charlie sharing all the stuff I'm going to go through, you mean I'll look like me, how I am now but with a stomach, a man with a pregnant stomach?'

'Yes, you will,' Hermione grinned, then laughed with everyone else as Harry grimaced this time.

'Um Hermione, I've seen the size of a dragon egg, they're not small. If Harry tried to spit one of those out, or even carry one, I think it would split him in two,' Charlie said looking worried.

'No, after conceiving and Harry changes back to himself, the baby will grow like normal but inside an egg instead of the womb, since Harry doesn't have a womb. So the egg will be the size or just larger than a baby and will grow as the baby grows.'

'Charlie was a big baby, so Harry and Charlie, expect to feel a lot of pain,' Molly grinned.

'I don't want to think about that, and since it's not going to happen any time soon, let's forget about all that for now.' Harry said.

'Good idea, but Charlie, you were staying because you wanted to stay with the family for a while, but you were intending to go back to Romania, what's going to happen now?' Bill asked.

'Oh, I'll stay with Harry; I just need to work out what I want to do. Sometimes I have thought of opening a shop, one dedicated to all creatures. Books, toys, anything you might need, like cages, stands, whatever that particular creature needs. Even though I love dragons, having Harry turning into one makes it great, I still get to see and handle one all the time,' Charlie smirked at Harry making him laugh.

'That's not a bad idea Charlie, if you go to Owlops, you can buy an owl, cage and treats, but not books on them. Then you would need to go to the magical menagerie to get other animals but again not the books.'

'Then why don't I fund it for you, open a shop wherever you want. I gave Fred and George there start-up money which helped them make all their stuff, then that place just took off. I could do the same for you.'

'I don't want your money Harry, you'll need that yourself.'

'Um Charlie,' Ron grinned, 'Harry has more than enough.'

'What do you mean?'

'Harry's rich Charlie, really rich,' Hermione smiled, 'He showed Ron and I his three vaults, all loaded and not just with money.'

'Three vaults, why do you have three vaults Harry?' George asked.

'The trust vault my parents left me, Hagrid gave me the key when I was eleven. Then the Black vault that Sirius left me, and they were a loaded, then when I went to work on paying for the damage we did to Gringotts, the goblins handed me another key, the Potter family vault and merlin that bloody shocked me. I never realised the Potters were so rich, so you see, I've got more than enough and we are bonded, so what's mine is yours. So if you think of it that way, you're not taking my money, you're using your own.'

'Harry's got a point Charlie, even though this Morphixen makes you life and soul mates, you are bonded, if you wanted to make it official then you have a bonding ceremony, like a wedding. But from what I've been reading, you and Harry are partners in every way, just not legally,' Hermione said.

'I'll think about it, we've got time and I'm still helping with Hogwarts and the shops.'

'Yeah, we have got time,' Harry smiled then all of a sudden he growled and pulled Charlie behind him as his body transformed into his dragon, his clothes ripping from his body, then Charlie changed into his stag again his robes ripping from his bodies.

'Ginny, don't, get back upstairs now,' Arthur yelled and ran towards her.

'Harry, Charlie, it's fine, dad will deal with her,' Ron said as he took a tentative step closer as the dragon kept growling and puffs of smoke issued from its nostrils, 'Please mate, you could hurt someone and you might set the house on fire.'

Arthur had dragged Ginny up the stairs, then Charlie slowly changed back, he put his hand on the face of the dragon, gently caressing the scaly skin until finally Harry changed back, then the two men held each other until their breathing became normal. Bill raced upstairs and grabbed more robes then helped Harry and Charlie put them on.

'She was going to curse you Charlie, she blames you.'

'I know, I sensed it babe, but since dad's up there, I should get my stuff so she's got time to get used to this.'

'I'm not going to trust her, she could try something else.'

'Harry, let me and Ron go up with Charlie, you stay here. If you start breathing fire, the house will go up,' Bill said.

'Alright, I don't want to hurt anyone or damage this place. I'll stay with Fleur, her pregnancy is calming on me, if that's alright Fleur?'

'Of course 'arry, zit,' she smiled then Harry sat beside her, she took his hand, 'Better.'

'Yes, lots, thanks Fleur.'

'You were smoking Harry, your nostrils I mean,' Hermione said as she sat back down.

'I know, I tried to pull it back and finally it worked. Kingsley said I'll learn to control it. I don't want to hurt anyone and I really don't want to hurt Ginny, it just takes over.'

'We know you wouldn't deliberately hurt Ginny or anyone Harry. So it's good that Charlie is going to live with you. We'll work on getting together, just not with Ginny until she learns to accept this.'

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley,' Harry gave her a smile, 'But look at our clothes, we have to keep something on us at all times and I'll have to keep buying more, maybe I should just stock up on a lot in case this keeps happening,' Harry sighed as he saw his ripped clothes, then turned back, 'Hey Angelina, you've been quiet through all this, too much for you is it?'

'No, just been listening to everything, then I've been trying to control myself. First seeing you and Charlie, naked, well, you're naked butts since you turned to face each other,' Angelina chuckled, 'Then I keep imagining you pregnant Harry,' Angelina snickered, then laughed with George, Lee and Hermione.

'I shouldn't have asked, but the feelings I'm getting from Fleur is making me less anxious about that. I can hear two heartbeats, Fleur's is slower, the babies fast. I can feel, or sense how she's changing, growing, it's beautiful, it's life.'

'Yes it is and that's a very lovely way to put that. It is beautiful, life and I think a lot of us used to take that for granted, we don't anymore and no one ever should again, don't you agree Harry?' molly asked.

'Definitely, we all should cherish life, all living creatures, humans, elves, dragons, owls, everything, even the worms in the earth. They all are part of our world, they connect us together, we can't have one without the other. They make us love, that brings all of us together, makes the world go around,' Harry grinned as Hermione gazed at him with an amazed look on her face, which made Harry's smile bigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione stepped into Harry's house and stared around at the mess and broken items scattered everywhere.

'What did you two do?' Hermione asked as she gazed around at the damage.

'You really don't want to know Hermione, but it was fun,' Charlie grinned, 'I'll take my stuff up Harry, then we need to eat, I'm starved.'

'I'll go start on dinner, then we'll fix everything.'

'You go do dinner Harry, I'm sure Ron and I can take care of all this. Just try and be careful next time. Especially if you decide to mate as your dragon and stag, imagine the damage then.'

Harry laughed, 'We'll try, but thanks,' Harry walked into the kitchen and started to put together dinner for the four of them, Charlie came in to help, then Hermione and Ron sat at the table watching the two men, who couldn't seem to stop touching each other.

'You two aren't going to take off, or shag right here, are you?' Ron asked, grimacing at the thought.

'No, we're hungry, we'll shag after,' Charlie said as he started floating plates to the table.

'Yep, we will later,' Harry floated the last of the plates and everyone dished up.

'I think you should consider putting a block on the fireplace Harry, just in case.' Hermione said.

'You think Ginny will come here?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, and I think she will during the night. So after we leave, seal the house, but block the floo, maybe it would be a good idea to enchant the place.'

'I never thought of that Hermione and you're right, she just might. It was strange before, even though I could hear Harry's growls, I felt it, felt the rage inside me, but the protectiveness towards Harry. I was going to do anything to make sure he was safe.'

'Yeah, I felt the same way Charlie, but I was able to pull back so I never breathed fire.'

'So if dad didn't take Ginny upstairs, both of you might have done something?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, we could feel each other and knew what the other was going to do. My antlers, well imagine what damage that could have done. If Harry breathed fire, the whole house and everyone could have been hurt or killed. Now since he is smaller than a normal dragon, he might have just hurt Ginny, depending on if he could control his flames and where they went.'

'I never read anything about that, but I will finish those books and let you know if there's anything else you need to know.'

'The more we know, the better we can understand all this and we do need to understand everything that could happen,' Harry said.

'Um Harry, you were dating Ginny right, well how do you feel going from straight to gay in a few minutes?'

'It's not really like that Ron, it's hard to explain. I don't see myself as gay or straight, I just see and feel Charlie and he's who I have to be with. We need to be together, but more importantly, we want to, in every way.'

'Yeah, I feel the same, I was shagging woman, and even though I'm shagging Harry, it's not about being gay or straight, it's just about us, we have to be together.'

'Don't you feel like you're had your decisions taken away from you though. If Harry didn't see you, you'd still be shagging woman?' Ron asked.

'Again, it doesn't feel like that. The moment I saw Harry jump over that railing, I felt it, something inside was just drawn to him, like we were made for each other. We are literally soul mates, life mates, we want each other.'

'I read about that and that's how it is. You could have been friends for years, but the moment the Morphixen emerges, you see who you belong with. If say you were in Romania from before Harry turned eighteen, nothing would have changed, not until you saw each other. There's been cases where a man was married, had kids, but when he reached fifty three, he literally bumped into another man walking out the door of a shop. From then on, they were together.'

'What happened to the wife and kids?' Harry asked.

'Once they explained everything to the wife, it took her a while, but she did accept it, so the father still saw his kids. He was a tiger, his mate was a unicorn, unlikely pair, but you just go with what the other likes. So the tiger sometimes transformed and let his kids ride on his back, the unicorn did as well, but not for a while as it took the kids a long time to accept that their father was no longer with their mother. One thing that seems to happen with all Morphixen's, one will be a magical creature, like a unicorn or dragon, one will be a normal animal, stag or tiger. The couples always seem to be completely different animals.'

'That just reminded me, I felt jealous that you three got to ride a dragon, I've worked with them, but never ridden one,' Charlie grinned at Harry, 'What do you say?'

Harry laughed, 'We could do that, I think it'll be fun having you on my back,' Harry looked at his friends, 'What about you two, want a ride?'

'No thank you, once was enough Harry,' Hermione shook her head.

'Maybe I will, I'll let you know. But if you start doing that, imagine when all of us have kids, they'll all want uncle Harry to take them for a fly. You'll never get any peace.'

The four of them laughed, 'I wouldn't mind and in a way the kids will be introduced to a dragon that won't try to eat them. Charlie can tell them all about dragons and I can give them a fly. It's actually a good way for kids to learn about something that is normally so dangerous. But Hermione, this baby I could have, it won't be a Morphixen, will it?'

'No, for whatever reason someone just gets chosen and they are usually powerful. So if you're son or daughter is powerful, then there is a chance, but it would have nothing to do with you.'

'Okay, I was just wondering if it could happen. I love it, but does everyone that becomes a Morphixen like it?'

'I know I do even if I wish I could be a dragon, or maybe a hippogriff, something that flies.'

'As for what you asked Harry, yes, well after they accept the change, usually it does happen straight away, like with you two. But there's been a few cases where they didn't want it. No reason was given as to why though.'

'It's interesting, because if I was to choose an animal, I don't think I would have chosen a dragon. Maybe a phoenix, I love Fawkes, or a panther, I always liked those large cats.'

'Well as Charlie likes dragons; you got to be a dragon. But Charlie turning into a stag, there are deep feelings inside you Harry; the changed sensed it, that's why Charlie became a stag. There are no reasons given to why each Morphixen will become a certain animal. It could have nothing to do with what you like or dislike, there is no way of knowing.'

Harry and Charlie both nodded but it made them both think about their feelings, how Charlie sensed Harry, when Harry just admitted he loved the phoenix and panther's. Maybe it had something to do with each other and not really which animals they liked.

'Tomorrow you need to set up a potions room or just use the kitchen. After forty eight hours you could fall pregnant, so you need to make the potion. Luckily it doesn't take long to make and you only have to drink it once a week.'

'We'll go shop for everything in the morning, now I hope it doesn't taste terrible like Madame Pomfrey's always did.' So for the next few hours, the four of them kept talking about Morphixen's and what Harry and Charlie could expect.

After Hermione and Ron left, Harry did seal the house and blocked the floo. Ron was going to explain to the family why they couldn't floo to Harry's place. They all thought that was smart because Ginny was still angry and being stubborn, she just wouldn't listen and keeps blaming Charlie for her losing Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The following day, Harry and Charlie bought everything they needed to make the potion. Hermione was right, it didn't take long and it wasn't difficult, but Harry was right, it tasted terrible and he wasn't looking forward to taking that forever even if it was once a week.

Harry and Charlie again destroyed a lot of the furnishings, but were always repairing it when they finished and they never finished for hours. Sometimes they would finish, rest, shower, eat and go again, they just couldn't control themselves.

Charlie and Harry heard someone knocking on the door as they were both panting heavily as they were lying on the floor in the bedroom, because they never made it to the bed, which happens all the time.

'I forgot they were all coming,' Harry grabbed his robe and hurried down the stairs, 'Sorry, I forgot, come in.'

Ron, Hermione, Cho, Padma, Parvati, Michael, Terry, Ernie, Seamus, Dean, Hannah, Susan and Kingsley stepped into the house.

'Blimey, what happened Harry?' Seamus asked as everyone saw the damaged.

'We'll explain later, let me get dressed, then I'll fix everything.'

'We'll do it again Harry, but you have to stop wrecking everything,' Hermione said in a resigned voice.

'We can't help it Hermione, it just happens, the bed's broken twice, when we make it to the bed that is. Be right back,' Harry hurried away and up to his room where Charlie had just finished dressing, 'Hermione and Ron are fixing everything again.'

'I'll go give them a hand while you dress,' Charlie kissed Harry then hurried down the stairs, 'Sorry, I was going to help Hermione.'

'We got it Charlie,' Ron shook his head, 'Why don't you get everyone a drink since we did all the work.'

'Be right back,' Charlie hurried into the kitchen and piled a tray with juice and floated into the living room where everyone was finally sitting down, 'Help yourselves,' Charlie took a large bottle of juice and drank the whole thing.

'Thirsty, are you Charlie?' Kingsley chuckled.

'Oh yeah, we've been at it for over five hours, we just can't stop.'

'We don't need to know Charlie, even if I did read about it.' Hermione shook her head. 'But is Harry taking the potion?'

'Yep, he said it tastes disgusting.'

'It does taste disgusting, but I've got no choice but to drink it, at least for now,' Harry hurried over and grabbed another large juice and also drank the whole thing.

'Another one that's thirsty. Alright, let's get this meeting underway and you were right about Neville and Ginny.'

'Well we can't have Ginny near them anyway Kingsley, she'd end up dead if she kept going. Harry had to seal the house and block the floo.'

'What's wrong with Ginny?' Dean asked.

'Nothing, except she won't accept Harry and Charlie are together.'

'But you were dating Cho, then Ginny, how are you gay?'

'It's not like that, I suppose we should explain.'

'Might be easier to show them then explain,' Kingsley shrugged.

'Okay,' Harry and Charlie moved back, stood behind the sofa, pulled their clothes off to amused or shocked looks from everyone, they were wondering why Harry and Charlie were stripping out of their clothes so they were completely naked. Then instantly changed into the Morphixen animals, then started to nuzzle each other again before changing back, then got dressed again.

'You're animagi, what's that got to do with Ginny and I would have thought Charlie would be a dragon,' Seamus said.

'There not animagi, they're Morphixen, well Harry is and turned Charlie into one. They don't just change into an animal, they become that animal in every way, if you took blood from Harry while he was a dragon it would be dragon blood not human blood, Harry can also breathe fire and fly. Any animagi is never a magical creature, it's just the way it is, we'll be dogs, cats, stags, horses, things like that. Harry didn't know he was a Morphixen, but the moment he saw Charlie, he changed, asked Charlie if he would receive him, he did, so Charlie changed. Now they are life-mates, soulmates, partner's in every way. They will protect each other using their forms. Ginny was going to curse Charlie for being with Harry, Harry and Charlie changed and were going to attack, but Arthur dragged Ginny back upstairs. It's all part of the transformation. They won't hurt anyone as long as they don't feel threatened or the other is threatened,' Ron explained.

'We can sense things from people as well, like Seamus, you're having sex with Padma,' Charlie said.

'You never told me and we tell each other everything,' Parvati said looking around in surprise.

'Hang on, how did you know that and it was early this morning.'

'Our senses are very attuned to what's around us, like we can tell there is a gay bloke here,' Harry said.

'Are you going to tell us who that is Harry?' Ron asked.

'No, he might not want anyone to know, but let's forget that and get on with the meeting,' Charlie sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap.

'Are you sure you should sit like that, you two can't control yourselves?' Ron asked.

'When surrounded in people Ron, they need to protect each other. It's a safety mechanism that is built into the Morphixen. When they don't feel there is danger, even if it's not straight away, but they get to sense everyone, then they can separate.'

'So if I was to pull my wand and aimed it at one of them, they would change and attack?' Michael asked.

'Yes, but you wouldn't get a chance to pull your wand, we sense things before it happens,' Harry explained.

'Okay, now that's explained well get onto the reason why I asked you all here. As you all know, I'm now minister, but I'm the last auror there is, the others all died either during the battle or before. We need aurors and I spoke to Harry about all of you from the DA. If any of you want to be an auror, I'll take you through your early training, enough to get you started. But when I have time, I will keep training you. I will be partially in charge, but as minister, I do get quite busy, so Harry will be the actual head auror even if he will be training as well.'

'Did you choose Harry because he killed him Minister?' Michael asked.

'No, I chose Harry for two reasons, he did teach the DA, but since he has become a Morphixen, he is more powerful than I am, probably than all of us together. He's ability to sense danger will help as well.'

'Okay, well that makes sense, and he has got more experience than us. I don't mind working under Harry, he was great in the DA,' Michael said, but go nods from almost everyone else and Kingsley realised he had aurors. Now he had to train them.

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Charlie destroyed everything in the house a lot more times and some items just stopped being able to be repaired, so they realised they were going to need to keep replacing things until they could control themselves. But one thing they did start doing was place a lot of protective charms around pictures and ornaments that Harry didn't want destroyed, things he had retrieved from his parent's home.

Charlie was still helping either Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and of course the ministry, which he spent more time there since Harry was there all day learning to become an auror. Charlie's parents, Bill, Fleur, Percy, his new girlfriend, Audrey, George and Angelina, along with Hermione and Ron had visited Harry and Charlie at their house so that Ginny didn't make them angry because she was furious and more at Charlie than at Harry.

Kingsley was in the auror training room, taking the trainees through their spells. They might know a lot, but compared to aurors, they were still not very knowledgeable as aurors used much stronger and more powerful spells than what was taught at Hogwarts. Harry was also learning how to become head of a department and what it entailed. So in between his training, Kingsley sometimes spent evenings with Harry at his house to take him through what was allowed as head and what was not.

Charlie stepped into the training room to see Harry, he instantly changed thinking his mate was in danger. Harry changed and went over to him with soothing growls until they were nuzzling again. Finally they changed back with everyone watching them, and again both Harry and Charlie were naked, so Ron quickly draped his robes over them while he went into the office to grab two sets of Harry's spare robes. Harry kept spare robes in case his dragon was needed, he just didn't expect to need them when he was only training.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'What happened?' Cho asked.

'I thought Harry was in danger, I saw Michael pointing his wand at Harry. Sorry, I'll get this under control.'

'Until you do, it might be wise to stay out of here Charlie. Wait in the outer offices until we're done,' Kingsley said shaking his head in amusement.

Ron held his robes up in front of Harry and Charlie while they pulled Harry's aurors robes on.

Charlie faced everyone, 'Sorry, so from now on I'll do that stay in the outer office, but I figured you'd all be finished, it's lunch time.'

'We were just finishing up, so you might as well head down to eat. I need to get to my office for a while.'

'Thanks Kingsley, we'll see you later, oh sorry, Minister, I have to get used to that. I've been calling you by your name for years.'

'I know Harry, but it's only here in the ministry or out doing something official.'

Charlie picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder, 'Charlie, I can walk you know.'

'Until I feel better, you're staying there, live with it.'

Harry nodded, then put his elbows on Charlie's back and his head on his hands to laughter from all the other trainees who were following.

'It's not funny you know,' Harry said with a scowl.

'It's just look at you Harry, you're going to be our boss and Charlie is carrying you and he won't put you down.' Parvati said still laughing.

'I know, well we'll all get used to this,' Harry saw some shocked looks as the group walked through the ministry to the dining room, 'Okay, sit me down now Charlie.'

'Yeah, but on my lap, I'm not ready to let you go yet.'

'You're not going to do anything else are you Charlie?' Ron asked.

'No, I just need to feel Harry.'

'It's fine love,' Harry kissed him, 'Ron, grab me a sandwich will you, Charlie too.'

'We'll be right back, want coffee or juice?'

'Coffee,' Harry and Charlie said together making everyone chuckle again.

'That was quite a display you two put on,' Arthur said as he sat down.

'Hey dad, yeah, I saw Michael aiming his wand at Harry and I lost it. So I need Harry close for a bit.'

'So you walked in on them training and thought danger.'

'Yep, so until I feel Harry's okay, he stays with me.'

'Hi dad, what are you doing here,' Ron said as he put Harry and Charlie's food and coffee in front of them before sitting down with all the others.

'I saw Charlie carrying Harry, wondered what was going on.'

'Yeah, me practicing with Harry, Charlie thought I was going to hurt him,' Michael said, 'At least I know to be careful around these two.'

'Yeah, sorry Michael, it's just lucky that Harry could change so quickly and got to me in time. So I'll stay out of the back room until I get this under control.'

'We both will Charlie and it hasn't been that long when you think about it,' Harry and Charlie started eating, then they both stopped at the same time, 'Can you sense that Charlie?' Harry asked as he stood up.

Charlie stood up, 'Yeah, I can.'

'What's going on?' Cho asked.

Harry growled then changed as Charlie changed and both forced their way through the screaming crowed until they had a man pinned under Charlie's antlers and Harry's nostrils smoking.

'Harry, Charlie,' Arthur said as he carefully made his way to them with Ron and the other auror trainees.

'They sense something dad, maybe a dark mark,' Ron said then pulled his wand and nodded to the others who all pulled their wands, but Ron and Michael took their robes off ready for when the two men changed back, 'Harry, Charlie, move back and we can take him into custody and find out.'

Harry growled but moved a step back, Charlie lifted his antlers but never took his eyes off the man on the ground. Then they both slowly changed back to themselves, then they quickly pulled on the robes but noticed a few shocked looks at seeing first a dragon and a stag, then two naked men.

'He's got a dark mark,' Harry growled, 'Let's take him to the interrogation room. Ron, Michael, bind him, Cho, Terry, Ernie, Seamus, keep him covered, one on each side. Parvati, can you go let the minister know.'

'Yes boss,' Parvati said then hurried away.

The moment the man was bound and disarmed, Michael and Ron lifted him to his feet and walked him away with the others surrounding them.

'I better get back to work,' Harry looked at Charlie, 'It's fine.'

'I need to stay with you for now Harry, so don't fight it.'

'Alright, Mr. Weasley, we'll talk to you later,' Harry faced the crowd in the dining room, 'Sorry, death eater,' Harry shrugged then walked away with Charlie.

'Arthur, what just happened?' an elderly woman asked as she walked over to him.

'Harry's a Morphixen, Charlie's his mate, they sensed the dark mark, which caused them to change. None of you were in danger, only someone dark or dangerous was.'

'They are very rare, I haven't heard of there being one in a long time.'

'Harry's the first one in over four hundred years Mildred, their still learning to control their Morphixen sides. I better head back to work, see you later Mildred.'

'Yes Arthur, goodbye,' the woman watched Arthur Weasley leave, but everyone had heard about Harry Potter and thought even after killing Voldemort, he was still keeping everyone safe.

Harry was taking the lead in the interrogation, Ron, Cho and Parvati right behind him, Charlie was in the corner with Kingsley, the others all watching from the other side of the mirrored wall.

'So are you going to show us the mark, I know you have one?'

'I don't and I'm putting a complaint in about how you harassed me Potter.'

Harry turned slightly, 'I can make him show it minister if you want me to?'

'He's one we've been suspicious about Harry, so do what you have to.'

'Move back you lot,' Harry waited until his aurors moved towards the wall, then removed his robes as a low menacing growl erupted from Harry as he changed into his dragon, his nostrils smoking again, 'Rrrrready toooo buuuuurn,' Harry let a small flash of flames erupt from him that stopped just before it hit the man's face.

'If he goes too long, he will throw fire and you will burn, trust me, I've work with dragons for years,' Charlie said as he stepped beside Harry.

Harry growled again and more flames shot out getting closer, 'Alright, stop,' the man put his hands up, then pulled his sleeve, showing his dark mark, 'Now tell him to back off.'

Harry growled again, then turned back into himself with Ron draping his robes over Harry.

'Good, now you are going to tell these aurors everything you were involved in while I sense if you're telling the truth or not,' Harry and Charlie stepped back and joined hands, 'We sense more when we're joined, Ron he's all yours.'

Ron questioned the death eater for over an hour, at first he kept lying, but Harry kept growling whenever he sensed a lie, so finally he admitted everything. Some of the information they got shocked them, it also sickened them to hear what this man had done as a death eater.

'Lock him up,' Harry said and waited until his aurors took the man away.

'Very good Harry, I don't think any interrogation is going to cause you too much trouble.'

'No, but I noticed it's stronger with Charlie, but at least he was going to give up the moment he saw my flames. I better get into the office and start all the paperwork. I bet that capture will be a first.'

'Yes, a dragon and a stag in the ministry dining room, pinning down a death eater with the stag's antlers, not something we've ever seen before or read before. I'll see you later,' Kingsley shook both Harry and Charlie's hands before leaving.

'Can you feel it Harry?'

'Yeah, I'm trying to control myself since I'm at work here.'

'Harry, you know that won't stop us, surely there must be somewhere we can go.'

'Alright,' Harry took Charlie's hand and hurried into the auror office and into his office, closing and sealing the door behind them.

The seven other trainee aurors heard the loud growls, things smashing, saw the walls shake and knew that office was being destroyed. Two hours later, the noises stopped and Charlie stepped out of the office with a huge grin on his face.

'See ya,' Charlie grinned then left with stunned looks from everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Ron got up and stood at the door to Harry's office, then everyone stood behind him, watching Harry repairing the room.

'Don't say anything,' Harry said as he kept repairing the damage to everything, the desk was crumpled on the floor, the book shelves were also broken, pretty much everything was wrecked.

'Couldn't you have waited till you got home?' Cho asked but kept chuckling.

'No, that's another thing with this Morphixen, it takes over and you just have to mate, or shag, whatever you want to call it.' Harry handed Ron his robes, 'Thanks, it's good I keep more clothes here.'

'Harry, Terry and I were talking, how you and Charlie sensed he had a dark mark. What if someone didn't have a mark but were strong supporters of the dark arts?' Michael asked.

'I could sense it, even if it's just their thoughts about anything dark. Is there a reason you wanted to know?'

'Yeah, what if you got permission to go through every department? We know it would take a long time, but imagine if you could. You'd find anyone that either had the mark or was into dark magic.'

'Not bad Michael, I'll put a request into the minister, see what he has to say. The department of mysteries will be the hardest though; they don't like anyone in there.'

'Excuse me,' a tall woman asked from behind the group.

'Yes, can I help you?' Harry asked.

'I'm Jessy Carpenter, the minister asked me about becoming an auror, told me to speak with you Mr. Potter.'

'Oh right, come on in and we'll sort everything out. Ron have you lot decided who's going to partner who because with Jessy here, that will make teams of two unless I join you?'

'Yeah, Michael and Terry, Ernie and Parvati, Cho and Seamus, I was thinking of partnering you like we talked about.'

'Well for now you'll be officially partnered with Jessy but I will be out with all of you as well, so maybe I'll just go with random pairs for now. So Ernie and Parvati, go do that check in Hogsmeade, Cho and Seamus, the one over in Briantspuddle. Michael, Terry and Ron, work on the information for that blokes trial for now and I'll be out with Jessy soon.'

'Yes boss,' they all said together making them all laugh including Harry who shut the door ready for his meeting with the new auror.

'You're not from England, I noticed you have an accent.'

'I'm Australian, I came over when I heard Voldemort was taking over, I have family here so I wanted to help.'

'A very brave thing to do, which means you will make a great auror. Just so you know, all of them out there, we're all friends, went to school together, fought the war together and had our own group call the DA when we were fifteen, it was so we could be ready to fight. Their all great people and you'll get to know them, just try not to feel left out if they talk about things you might not understand.'

'I'm sure I'll be fine and eventually fit in. If you don't mind me asking though, did the minister give you the job as head because you killed Voldemort?'

'One reason, but that's not the main one. I'm not sure if you've ever heard of a Morphixen?'

'Yes, I remember reading up on them when I was at school.'

'Well I'm one, I become a dragon. I was having lunch with everyone including my partner Charlie when we sensed someone with a dark mark. He's now locked up.'

'Right, so you can sense danger, anything dark, it makes sense now and with your experience with Voldemort as his death eaters, you are the best person to run such an important office.'

'Thanks, now if you take these forms, fill them out and I'll lodge them with our personnel office. I'll show you to your desk, and welcome to the aurors,' Harry shook her hand, grabbed a set of robes, waited until Jessy put them on then headed out and pointed to the empty desk. The last three aurors all introduced themselves to Jessy and sat there talking to her and getting to know their new work colleague.

Harry filled out the request to go through the other departments, then thought he'd mention it to Charlie. Their connection was stronger when they were holding each other, so maybe Kingsley could give them both permission to go through every department.

Harry kept thinking about what Charlie said about a shop and hoped he would let Harry fund it even if he wanted to pay it back, Harry didn't care as long as Charlie got to do what he wanted.

'I'm going to file that request, I've put on it Michael Corner and Terry Boot so he knows that it was both you that came up with the idea.'

'Looks like you don't need to go anywhere, the minister is here.' Ron grinned.

'I was just going to see you Kingsley, sorry, Minister, I'll get there.'

Kingsley laughed, 'It's fine Harry, we had to get used to it when Rufus was made minister, you will as well. So what were you coming to see me about?'

Harry handed the form to the minister, 'Michael and Terry had the idea, I think it's worth considering.'

'I could probably approve you Harry; you're employed by the ministry. But I don't think I could approve Charlie.'

'I wasn't sure if you could or not, it was just an idea. I can still sense it without Charlie, he just makes it stronger.'

'I know, but I will approve you and the aurors to go through every department,' Kingsley took a quill of Ron's desk and signed the form, 'Now I'll have to speak with the department of mysteries. As you know, they don't let anyone in there. But I do know some of the workers and they have been concerned about whether they have any supporters in their department.'

'What is your opinion on whether they will let us or not?'

'I think they will Harry, word spread quickly about Saxon. How he was a death eater and you caught him while having lunch, including you turning into a dragon and Charlie, well they didn't know who Charlie was, but he turned into a stag.'

'You should have seen these two when they came back here,' Ron chuckled, 'They destroyed Harry's office.'

'You're still having trouble controlling that part of the Morphixen?'

'Especially when there's danger around, but I think I could have controlled it, Charlie couldn't. Oh Minister, Jessy's here.'

'Sorry I didn't noticed you before Jessy, it's good to see you.'

'It's nice to see you again Minister.'

'I meet Jessy as she was fighting a death eater; I gave her a hand, which she didn't need. Then she explained what she was doing here in England. A lot of people were running away, she deliberately came here to help fight Voldemort and his death eaters.'

'Brave woman,' Terry grinned at Jessy, 'We were right in the middle of it and because we all knew Harry, we wanted to help.'

'Not to mention Harry always was the one Voldemort kept trying to kill,' Ron said, 'So being friends with him, we were all involved.'

'Like everyone, we've all heard the name Harry Potter, survived the killing curse as a baby. But why was he always trying to kill you, if you don't mind me asking?'

Kingsley noticed Harry looked uncomfortable, 'Harry hates talking about himself, so I will explain. First there was a prophecy, it was basically Harry or Voldemort would kill the other one. Voldemort only heard the first part about a boy born at the end of July that could vanquish him, he figured it was Harry as his parents were order of the phoenix members and were fighting against Voldemort. After killing Harry's parents, then tried to kill Harry, he disappeared for thirteen years. When he came back he was determined to hear it all, luckily he didn't. So from then on he tried everything to capture and kill Harry. How many times did you escape him Harry?'

'Not including the night at Hogwarts, five times.'

'He's got the scars to prove it. After all the fighting was finished and we were back at the Burrow, that's my family's home, Harry bought his own house, just visited my place all the time. We all went swimming one day, when Harry took his shirt and jeans off, blimey, Hermione almost fainted, then she started crying all over Harry, Ginny got angry and started blasting trees and I wanted to kill Voldemort all over again.'

'My friends are my hero's,' Harry laughed.

The group started to fill in Jessy about Voldemort and the war, more about Harry though. He would explain things, but not much about himself, so the others, mainly Ron would tell Jessy as much as he could.

Over the next month their training was coming along well. It took all of them a while to act professional and to learn what they could and couldn't do. Kingsley still spent most nights at Harry's home taking him through everything he would need to be in charge of a department and a very high up important department.

Harry just stepped out of his office with Kingsley when Harry grimaced as he groaned, grabbing his backside and his chest.

'Harry, what's wrong?' Ron stepped over to him.

Harry groaned loudly as he sank to the floor, still clutching his chest and backside, 'It's Charlie,' Harry got up, he instantly changed into his dragon and flew out of the auror rooms.

'Harry,' Arthur ran into the office.

'Arthur what's going on?' Kingsley asked.

'Ginny, she's gone to find Charlie.'

'That's the pain Harry just felt, he was holding his chest and backside before flying off,' Ron said.

'Do you know where Charlie is?' Kingsley asked.

'He told Molly he was going to look around Diagon Alley. He's been thinking about opening that shop he wants.'

'Auror's lets go, Ron quickly write a note for the others so they know where we're going, grab Harry's spare clothes, then meet us in the atrium,' Kingsley, Arthur, Jessy, Michael and Terry all ran out of the auror office. By the time they got to the atrium, Ron was with them.

'Straight to the Leaky Cauldron,' Kingsley waited until everyone apparated away, then he followed. The moment they appeared in the Leaky Cauldron they never stopped, just ran towards the back, tapped the bricks and hurried into Diagon Alley. They instantly saw the large dragon and the crowd. The aurors, Kingsley and Arthur ran towards it where they saw Charlie on the ground bleeding badly as Harry dragon had Ginny in his jaws.

'Harry, let her go and get Charlie to St mungo's,' Ron called.

Harry growled loudly, then dropped Ginny where she landed hard on the ground. Harry dragon picked up Charlie, keeping him in his mouth but his jaw was loose before he flew off.

'You were warned to leave Charlie alone,' Arthur said as he gently picked up his daughter causing Ginny to cry out in pain, 'You're lucky Harry didn't burn you.'

'Let's go Arthur,' Kingsley led the group back through to the Leaky Cauldron where they apparated to St Mungo's. Kingsley spoke to the welcome witch who led the group straight through into a room. They all heard the loud growls coming from another room.

'I'll go see if I can settle Harry down,' Kingsley hurried from the room with Ron and the other aurors following, 'Harry, let the healer at Charlie, he's not going to hurt him, he's trying to help him.' Kingsley said trying to get the dragon side of Harry to realise what was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Everyone could see Harry dragon standing near Charlie and the healer was up against the wall. Slowly Harry changed back, but he was panting heavily, he also seemed to be very pale.

Kingsley grabbed Harry's arm, 'Let the healer deal with Charlie.'

'He's heart rate is low, he's lost a lot of blood,' Harry never stopped staring at Charlie and the healer, Ron handed Harry his clothes, so even as he dressed he never took his eyes off Charlie. Ron noticed Harry seemed to be forcing himself to stand which reminded him that Harry and Charlie will feel each other's pain and if the worst happened and one died, the other would. So Ron put his arm around Harry's waist, holding him up. He knew there was no use trying to get Harry to rest, he wouldn't, not until they knew how Charlie would be.

They all stood as the healer finally started to treat Charlie, the bleeding stopped, then the healer poured three potions into Charlie's mouth before he faced the group.

'Sorry about before, I'm still learning to control this.'

'It's fine Mr. Potter and I do know about Morphixen's, now you're partner is going to be alright, but he will need a lot of potions, creams and rest for a couple of weeks. When he wakes up, I will check him again, if I think he's okay and has someone that can look after him, he can go home.'

'I'm sure mum will until you get home from work Harry.'

'Yeah,' Harry stepped over to Charlie, sat on the bed and took his hand, 'She used Snape's curse on him, that's the pain I felt.'

'Blimey, she knows that took George's ear and you almost killed Malfoy using that. I can't believe she'd do that to her own brother.' Kingsley said.

'How is he?' Molly ran into the room and straight over to the bed.

'He's going to be fine mum, but the healer said he'll need someone to be with him at home. Harry needs to stay at the office, he is head auror.' Ron said.

'I'll look after him Harry,' Molly hugged him, 'Don't worry.'

'I can't believe she did that to Charlie.'

'No, I can't either. The healer said she has a lot of broken bones, some from your jaws and some from when you dropped her. She also has a few punctures due to your teeth.'

'Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I saw Charlie covered in blood and I just lost it. I still have trouble controlling this Morphixen especially when it comes to Charlie being in danger or hurt.'

'We know and Ginny was warned to stay away from both of you. She's loved you for so long Harry, but she will get used to you being with Charlie.'

'Hhhmmm, Harry,' Charlie groaned softly.

'I'm here babe,' Harry waited until Charlie opened his eyes, 'Hi.'

'Hi, what happened?'

'Ginny, she used sectumsempra on you a couple of times.'

'Is she alive Harry?'

'Yes, badly injured but I never burned her even though I could feel I wanted to, I didn't. I was able to stop that coming out.'

'Mr. Weasley, tell me if you have any pain?'

'Um, my chest hurts a bit, not bad though and my backside hurts, again, it's not that bad.'

'Yes, they were the two area's the spell hit you. It looks like she hit your buttocks first then you're chest. Now they will scar, but they are healing nicely. I've told your partner you can go home, only with someone there to look after you.'

'I'm going to go to your house every day Charlie, so I can look after you.'

'Thanks mum, what's wrong with Ginny though?'

'Harry had her in his jaw, so broken bones and a few puncture wounds from his teeth. When I yelled at Harry to take you to St mungo's, he dropped her, she was up high as well, so more broken bones.'

'The healer looking after her said she needs to stay here for a week.'

'She snuck up on me, I didn't see her at all. But is she going to be alright?'

'Yes, she'll be fine and when she wakes up, she will realise how lucky she was.'

'You sort of got to ride Harry though Charlie even if you were in his mouth and not on his back,' Ron smirked.

'I ride him all the time,' Charlie laughed softly but grabbed his chest.

'Not that type of riding Charlie,' Ron scowled, 'Harry as his dragon put you in his mouth then brought you here.'

'When you're well I'll take you for a proper fly,' Harry turned to Kingsley, 'I have to go with Charlie today Kingsley, Ron can look after the office until tomorrow.'

'Alright, but as you're all still learning, you can't have too much time off. We'll get back to the office now, we'll see you tomorrow.'

'Thanks Kingsley,' Charlie gave him a smile then waved at the other aurors as they left, 'So can I go home now?'

'Yes, with help and you rest, straight to bed and stay there for the rest of the day. Tomorrow you can lie on the settee, but nothing else, not for a week or two. I will need to check you in a week, so come back then.'

'I'll bring him back, thanks and again I'm sorry about the dragon before.'

'Harry, did you scare the healer?'

'All I kept seeing was you bleeding to death, I couldn't turn back, I needed to protect you.'

'He was a little frightening and I wouldn't like to face a full size dragon.'

'That's what Charlie did, he was a dragon handler,' Harry said.

'So that's why Mr. Potter's Morphixen turned into a dragon. If you don't mind me asking, what did you change into Mr. Weasley?'

'A stag, like Harry's patronus, my patronus is a dragon.'

'My patronus became a stag because my father's animagi was a stag.'

'I have read that each will represent their life partners. Now remember, bed rest, oh and no sex, sorry. That injury was serious and will take at least two weeks before you can have sex.'

'She did that deliberately,' Charlie growled, 'I'll get my sister back for this.'

'Charlie,' Molly scolded, 'she's hurt, she's already suffering because of what she did. You can go without shagging Harry for two weeks, so behave yourself.'

'You're mum's spoken love. Now let me help you up,' Harry put his arm around Charlie, Molly handed Harry some robes, so Harry helped Charlie into the robe before Molly put her arm around Charlie and helped him to his feet. The healer handed Molly a jar of cream and a large potion vial, 'Thanks again,' Harry shook the healers hand.

'You're welcome, look after him.'

'We plan to,' Molly smiled then helped Harry with Charlie. They passed the room with Ginny and Arthur. Arthur came out to help Charlie so Molly could go in to see her daughter. 'I'll be at your place first thing tomorrow Harry.'

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley,' Harry kept his face averted from Ginny so he's dragon self didn't take over.

Harry and Arthur got Charlie home and up into the bedroom, then Arthur stepped out while Harry undressed Charlie then covered him up before calling Arthur in.

'That's a large scar Charlie.'

'Yeah, the ones on my arse are worse, bloody Ginny.'

Harry snickered, 'We can't have sex for two weeks, so we think Ginny did it deliberately.'

'She probably did. Now remember, if you need help with him Harry, just floo me. I'll be home after I go back and check on Ginny.'

'I'm sure I'll be fine, thanks Mr. Weasley.'

'Thanks dad, tell Ginny I won't forget this and if she comes anywhere near me or Harry, my antlers will do worse.'

Arthur nodded as he sighed because he knew Charlie would do what he threatened. She had to be made to understand it wasn't Charlie's fault or Harry's fault, it's was just nature and Harry was born a Morphixen and Charlie was his mate. Now she just had to learn to live with it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry went downstairs to make them both something to eat. He floated the heavy tray upstairs and sat it on the bed between them.

'Truth babe, how's the pain?'

'It's not too bad Harry, considering how I felt when she first hit me. My butt hurts and sitting on it doesn't help,' Charlie turned slowly so he was on his side, 'Better.'

'She did mean to do that, didn't she, but why? Did she think if I couldn't shag you I'd go back to her?'

'I didn't want to say anything in front of mum and dad, but she wanted to make sure I was permanently damaged. She yelled that if we could never have sex, eventually you would want her because you could have sex with her. She said you would never be able to fuck me, that's why she aimed at my arse and not my cock, she wanted to make sure I couldn't have you inside me.'

'We have to get her to understand it doesn't work like that. It wouldn't matter if we could never shag, I couldn't go near anyone else.'

'I know, I'm the same, it's all part of this Morphixen side. We can only ever shag each other.' Charlie sighed.

'Maybe I can get Hermione to show her that part in the book. Because there have been cases where life mates couldn't have sex for whatever reason, so they just stayed together as a couple until they died.'

'Speak to Hermione; get her to show Ginny, something has to work on that stubborn sister of mine. Anyway, who was that woman with you lot?'

'Jessy, the new auror Kingsley found. She heard about what Voldemort was doing and deliberately came here from Australia. Apart from having family here she wanted to help, Kingsley found her fighting a death eater one day. She came in right after you left that day when we caught the death eater in the dining room. But today Charlie, Kingsley and I just stepped out of my office and I felt your pain, but I had no idea what it was, not at first, the pain was crippling my senses, that's when I changed, right there in the office and flew off. At the hospital I could feel how weak I was which meant how weak you were, Ron had to hold me up. Once the healer finished giving you potions I instantly felt better. It really shows how we're joined, even if I wish this didn't happen.'

'Yeah, it does, I felt how worried you were the moment I woke up. I went to Diagon Alley to see if there might be a shop I could use. I've been thinking about that a lot and you're offer. I still don't like the idea of using your money, but it is like we are a complete and full couple, partners in everything.'

'We are babe, so will you just do it? It's something you want and the money's just sitting there. I can organise a key for you and have your name added to vaults.'

'I will, but I'd like to make it really official. So why don't we do that bonding ceremony? We're bonded anyway, so let's make it legal?'

'We can do that and even if we are life partners, I like the idea that we will be legally joined. Maybe even Ginny will finally understand if we do a bonding ceremony, we'll be officially married so she will have to understand.'

'She might, but it's us that want to do it. So we can work that out over the next few weeks. I'm sure mum will want to help plan.'

'One thing, if you want babe, we have to have it at the Burrow. You know I've always loved that place and it did basically make me feel normal when I went there.'

'I'd love to do it at the Burrow, it's my family's home, Bill got married there as well.'

'Alright, we'll talk it over with your parents. You can mention it to your mother tomorrow. Blimey I wish I could stay home with you though, but at least I know Ginny can't get in here and she's stuck in St Mungo's right now, won't stop me worrying about you though.'

Charlie grinned, 'I'd like you here to, but you need to work, especially since you are still learning all that stuff.'

'Yeah, and Kingsley approved for all of us to go through every department there, I can check for anything dark or even just someone into dark magic.'

'What about having me with you, it makes it stronger?'

'No, I asked babe, he can't approve you as you're not employed by the ministry. I can still sense it and the others will be with me. You concentrate on finding your shop and setting it up. It'll need to be a decent size, with all the animals and everything else that goes with it.'

'Yep, so like the magical menagerie and Owlops combined, then Flourish and Blotts for the books, cages, anything on magical animals. There's a lot to organise.'

'Well since you are confined to the house for a week, start making a list of what's needed. If you need information I can get it for you while I'm out.'

'I will need a few books, so I can give you a list. Then I'll have to work on the licenses that I'll need to carry certain animals. That's why I have to make sure I have a large enough shop, some animals are big but you also have to be licensed to carry poisonous snakes. I can get you to help with the snakes when I first get them, they might already have names so you'll be able to tell me.'

'I can do that, but you've got time to sit and work all that out. Not today though, for now just rest and eat,' Harry and Charlie started eating and even though they could feel the urge to have sex, they knew it couldn't happen, but they were learning to control it and it was getting easier. So after they finished eating, Harry got on the bed beside Charlie, lying on his side like Charlie, so they faced each other while they were talking. First they kept talking about the shop and what Charlie would need, then the conversation turned to Ginny. After a while Charlie had fallen asleep, so Harry took the tray downstairs and put his head in the fire.

'Harry, how's Charlie?' Hermione asked.

'He's okay, a little sore. But I wanted to ask you if you could do us a favour. In those books, there a part about how a few Morphixen mates couldn't have sex.'

'Yes, I remember reading about that.'

'Well Ginny wanted to make sure we couldn't that's why she aimed at Charlie's arse. I know you hate hearing this Hermione but she basically wanted to make sure I couldn't…enter Charlie, she was hoping it would make me want to have sex with her. I was hoping you could show her the book and explain how it doesn't matter if we can't. We still need to be together whether we can have sex or not, if we can't it doesn't change anything. So even if Charlie couldn't take me anymore, I could still take him.'

'I'll take the book when I visit tomorrow Harry, I'll be out anyway. Ron and I have decided to get a flat and live together. Once I do that, then I'm going to see about working.'

'Whatever you do, I know you'll be brilliant, like always. But Hermione, I know you're smart and could probably run the ministry, do something you love, something your heart really wants and something you'll enjoy. Our lives over the last few years has been anything but fun, it's time we all started to enjoy our lives. I love what I'm doing at the auror office and even though I know it's serious, it's still something I enjoy doing. You need to do the same, don't just take a job just because you happen to be smart, take it because it's something you really want.'

'You are a very wise man Harry and you're right. I've been thinking a lot about what I want to do, so once I speak with a few departments, I think that will give me more of an idea. Now though, go back to Charlie, tell him we'll visit soon.'

'Thanks Hermione, you're a good friend. I'll talk to you later,' Harry gave her a smile then pulled his head out of the fire before heading back upstairs to his mate. He lay next to Charlie, put his head back on his pillow, his eyes on Charlie as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry had helped Charlie shower the following morning, then very gently and carefully applied his creams to all his wounds before helping Charlie put his bathrobe on then Harry put his work clothes and auror robes on and walked slowly down the stairs. Harry got Charlie comfortable on the settee, went into the office and grabbed a large book, quill and ink for Charlie. Harry just sat down when Mrs. Weasley arrived and insisted on making them both breakfast.

'I really don't want to leave you,' Harry picked up Charlie's hand and placed it against his cheek.

Charlie gazed at Harry, 'I know, I feel the same, but I'm fine here with mum and she can't come near us.'

'I know, but it's the fact your hurt, I have to protect you,' Harry sighed then put his head against Charlie's chest, 'This is so strong right now.'

'I know Harry, but just try and focus on work. You need to learn all this stuff to keep yourself safe.'

'Here you go,' Molly placed a tray over Charlie's lap, then handed Harry the other, 'Now eat. Did the healer say you needed anything?'

'Just my creams which Harry already did mum, it's fine, I had my potion when I first woke up,' Charlie started eating but noticed Harry picking at his food, 'Eat Harry, I'll be fine.'

Harry sighed, 'I know,' he said then started to eat, but he only got through half, then floated his tray to the kitchen, 'I better go,' Harry kissed Charlie then they just stared into each other's eyes.

'Go love,' Charlie gently caressed Harry's face then kissed him again.

'Okay,' Harry tried to smile, but couldn't, so he quickly kissed Charlie again then left the house.

Molly noticed Charlie sag the moment Harry was gone, 'Are you alright Charlie?'

'It's not this mum, it's the bond, when one of us is hurt we need to stay together, so right now the urge is at its strongest. I tried not to let Harry see how bad I was feeling because I knew he had to go. But I want to talk to you and hopefully that will keep my mind off this.'

'Okay, so what do you want?'

'Harry and I have decided to do the bonding ceremony; we both want it at the Burrow. It's my home and Harry always felt at home there and like he said, it made him feel normal when he was there.'

'That's wonderful, I might get your father to hide Ginny's wand until she can understand that nothing will change.'

'She could always buy another or take one of yours.'

'I'll talk it over with your father. So have you decided when you want the ceremony?'

'Harry said for me to discuss it with you, he's not worried when as long as it isn't too long away,' Charlie smiled.

'Alright, but it hasn't been that long since you both got together. Are you sure you're not rushing this Charlie?'

'It's not like a normal relationship mum. This Morphixen bonding is more than that and it's like we've been together our whole lives. We know each other in every way there is, we know how we feel and that we are meant to be together. So to us, it's like we've been together for years.'

'I suppose I can't really understand. So we need to start on arrangements, food, the guest list, who will perform the ceremony.'

'There are a few friends from Romania I want to invite so I'll need to work on letting them know to give them enough time to organise their plans. Right now it's cold, maybe once the weather turns, so let's say May?'

'Then make sure it's later in the month.'

'Why?'

'Charlie, the fight, Hogwarts, him, it was the second of May.'

'Oh right, I haven't thought of that. We definitely have to keep our ceremony away from that date. Okay, we'll work on the last Saturday of May, I'll see how Harry feels about that.'

'Okay, now I want to ask you something about what happened yesterday.'

'You can ask anything mum.'

'Was she deliberately trying to kill you?'

Charlie sighed, 'No, she was trying to make sure I was permanently damaged so Harry could never have sex with me again. She screamed that out after hitting my arse. She thought if we couldn't then Harry would go back to her because he could have sex with her. I didn't want to say anything but I don't want you to think that Ginny was trying to kill me.'

'At least she wasn't going as far as killing you, what she did was bad enough.'

'Yeah, it was. One thing that has got me concerned though. If we do this bonding at the Burrow, she might disrupt it in some way even if she can't curse us, there are other things she could do.'

'Let me talk it over with your father, there might be something we can do.'

'This is not a nice thing to say about someone in the family, but I don't want her there. After me, she might decide to attack Harry. Hermione is going to tell her about our bonding, that even if we can't have sex we still need to be with each other. But there's a chance that she still might try to hurt Harry.'

'She might, let me talk to her, I'll be going to see her tonight. Now no more about that, start working on your shop and a guest list. I can start working on the menu.'

'Mum, I know you love cooking and you're the best, but let's get it catered that way you can just be the mother of one of the grooms. You can fuss all you want over both of us, except in one way. I will not be getting my hair cut, so don't start on that. Harry likes my long hair, I like my long hair, so it stays, I'll just tidy it up and don't go making Bill cut he's, he likes he's hair as well.'

Molly sighs, 'Alright, but you mentioned this while you're injured because you knew I wouldn't say no to you, didn't you?'

'Yep, you've never been able to say no to us when we were sick or hurt. But I'm serious anyway, I love my hair, so does Harry, so it stays. Now if you go into Harry's office you can find some parchment and another quill, let's sit and do our list for the wedding.'

Molly smiled, kissed Charlie's cheek then went into Harry's office. She looked around and thought it was a very nice room. She spotted the wedding picture of James and Lily Potter which made her sad, Harry's life would have been so different if his parent's survived. She shook herself from those thoughts then she found what she needed before sitting back with her son ready to start on the lists for his bonding ceremony.

At the auror office, everyone noticed how distracted Harry was. He couldn't concentrate on spells or any of the work that involved being head of department. Everyone tried to keep Harry's mind on work and off Charlie, but nothing seemed to work. Finally Kingsley gathered a heap of reading material and handed it to Harry.

'Go home, you're no use for anything right now. Read all that while you've got time.'

Harry sagged, 'Thanks…Minister, it's the bond, I can't help it.'

'I know, I was hoping it had been long enough that you could stay away from Charlie, but you can't and it's only because he's hurt. So go, we'll see you in a week, but no longer.'

'It won't, thanks,' Harry hurried from the office and headed straight home. The moment he stepped into the house, he dropped all the material Kingsley had given him and ran to Charlie, kissing him passionately, they kept kissing until they needed to come up for air.

As soon as their lips parted, they smiled, 'Even though I love it, why are you home early?'

'I couldn't concentrate on anything, so Kingsley told me to go home. I tried, but nothing worked, all I kept seeing was you, blood and, oh god Charlie,' Harry put his head on Charlie's chest, 'We could have lost each other.'

'We could have, but we didn't. Now why don't you pick up what you dropped, then sit with me?'

'Okay,' Harry kissed Charlie again then faced his mother, 'Hi Mrs. Weasley.'

'Hello Harry, he's fine you know.'

'I know, it's the bond,' Harry floated all his reading material into his office then changed out of his robes before sitting beside Charlie, but could see two different lists, 'So you've been writing down everything you need for the shop?'

'Yes, it's going to need to be big,' Charlie picked up the other list, 'This about the bonding ceremony, see what you think so far. Mum and I have been working on this all morning.'

Harry started to read, 'So we'll get bonded in May. I'm glad it's at the end of the month.'

'Mum reminded me about the battle,' Charlie shrugged.

'We can't have our ceremony near that day. That's one day I want to forget. But all this looks good Charlie, there's a few more names I'll add though.'

'I knew you would. I know a lot of your friends but not all of them.'

'There's a few more, but I want people like McGonagall and Aberforth added as well, Hagrid naturally.'

'Even though I like Hagrid and always did, you know, we both have a thing for creatures. But why are you and Hagrid so close?'

'I'll go Charlie since Harry is here, do you need me to come back tomorrow?'

'No, Kingsley said I can take the week. But you can visit anytime, even if I can look after him now.'

'Alright, if you need anything just let me know,' Molly kissed Charlie then Harry on the cheek before leaving her son and the young man she has thought of a son since he became friends with Ron.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'So, you and Hagrid?'

'You know it was Hagrid that came to tell me I was a wizard when I was eleven, right?'

'I knew Hagrid took you shopping for your things, but I didn't know he told you that. So you had no idea what you were before Hagrid went to get you?'

'No, nothing, strange things used to happen and I had no idea why. Those people wouldn't tell me anything, they were trying to stop me finding out. So anyway, he explained what I was then took me shopping. When I saw the way everyone acted around me I had to ask Hagrid why. The look on Hagrid's face made me a bit scared. He was angry at the Dursley's because they kept me in the dark about everything.' Harry sighed, 'He felt sorry for me. So we sat down to have some lunch when he explained about Voldemort and my parents. As he said, he couldn't tell me everything, but more than I ever knew. He bought me Hedwig as a birthday present, even made me a cake. I'd never had a cake before or a gift and the way Hagrid looked at me and talked to me, I don't know, I just took to him straight away. He was the first magical person I met, he showed me I wasn't a freak and I was someone worth knowing. He treated me like he wanted to be my friend and he liked me, I never had that before, not once, so Hagrid will always be special to me.'

'So you didn't have any close friends as a kid?'

'I had no one Charlie. They made sure I wasn't liked or I was someone no one would want to know. The things they said, the way they treated me, I really believed I wasn't a person people would like, I was strange and I was a freak. That was my life so I just went with it.'

'How wrong they were Harry, now look at how many friends you have and it's nothing to do with the chosen one and all that. Your friends really like you for you and since I've gotten to know you more I've realised why, you're such a nice person, caring and a little overprotective. But what you said about Hagrid telling you about your parents, did you know anything about them?'

'Nothing, not even their names, they refused to tell me. All I did get out of them was they died in a car crash, which was my fault, they were drunks and no hopers, that's how I supposedly got the scar.'

'I can't believe those people, fine they didn't like magical people but to keep the truth from you and lied to you was just wrong. I suppose when you got to Hogwarts you read about what happened?'

'No, Hermione did, I didn't want to. It's not something a kid wants to read, how his parents were murdered. So unless I needed to know something, I never touched those books. It's like with me, I stopped reading any newspapers or magazines because I was in them all the time and so much that was written about me was lies. So Hermione would read them and if I needed to know something she would tell me, otherwise I didn't want to know. Why are you asking about all this Charlie? Not that I don't mind telling you, I'll tell you anything, I'm just curious as to why now?'

'Mum, she thought we might be rushing into this bonding ceremony. But I explained to her how it's like we've been together all our lives. But it made me realise that there's a lot about you I don't know. We might love each other, sense things about each other and we can't be away from each other, but we don't really know each other, not that much. So I figured while I'm stuck on this sofa we might as well talk. I can tell you more about my life in Romania and growing up at the Burrow and you can tell me all about your life as a kid, before I go as my stag and make those people pay for hurting you.'

Harry smiled, 'I love you Charlie,' he chuckled, kissed Charlie, then put his head back against his chest before they sat there talking about their lives as children and how different they were. They spoke about how much Charlie was loved and cared for and how Harry got no affection at all, so different but those differences seemed to make their relationship perfect in every way.

Over the next week Harry was home with Charlie he was never more than a few feet from him. Hermione and Ron dropped in a lot, sometimes the aurors did after work, all the Weasley's apart from Ginny dropped in to see how Charlie was feeling. Hermione explained that she showed the book to Ginny but it seemed she didn't believe it, she even accused Hermione of lying, of adding those pages to the book.

Molly stepped into the house to see Harry and Charlie kissing, but it was a very heated kiss that told her those two men wanted to go further but until Charlie was healed fully they had to restrain themselves.

'Sorry to interrupt.'

Harry and Charlie pulled apart, 'Hi mum, we weren't expecting you.'

'I dropped in on my way after seeing Ginny, you're father and I have been talking about what to do about her during the ceremony.'

'It seems nothing will make her see sense. I know she's hurt and I'm sorry about that but Charlie and I belong together, she has to understand that nothing can change that.'

'We know Harry, but I need to tell you both this and even though I don't want this for one of my children, she has brought it on herself,' Molly sat down in the armchair facing Charlie and Harry, 'At first your father was going to bind her, petrify her and seal her in the bedroom so she couldn't disrupt the wedding.'

'Okay, that could work than dad could reverse the spells after we've left, but there's more, so just tell us.' Charlie said.

'One of the healers overheard her say that she was going to get Harry back if it was the last thing she did, she even said she would…'' Molly sighed.

'That she'd kill me,' Charlie said.

'Yes, now the healer had no choice but to report what he heard to the aurors. I know you should have been told Harry but Kingsley thought he'd give you a few more days before having to deal with this.'

'Anyone proven to make threats, especially against someone's life will do a minimum of three years in Azkaban. Now if Charlie's attack is added to that then she'll get longer, I would say at least ten years.'

'Yes, Kingsley explained how it works and even if you two didn't press charges, she still will go before the Wizengamot.'

'Has she been told yet?' Charlie asked.

'No, he was going to but thought if Harry explained it might make her realise. Harry's the object of her obsession, if she hears this from him she might finally realise that Harry wants her gone even if we know it's not true, in that sense Harry. We know you don't want any of this and we know you would not have hurt her if you knew.'

'No, I don't even though I'm still angry at what she did to Charlie. So did Kingsley say when he wanted me to tell her?'

'When you go back to work, he told the healers to tell Ginny she has to stay longer. So you will go with a couple of other aurors, tell her what she's being charged with and that she is being arrested, questioned then taken to the holding cells until her trial,' Molly sighed.

Charlie and Molly could see Harry was concentrating on something, 'Could you do it Harry?'

'Do what?' Molly asked looking between her son and the young man she had thought of a son for years. She could tell that Charlie knew what Harry had been thinking about and it made her curious but it also showed her part of this connection Charlie and Harry had since they became Morphixen's. Now she just had to wait until they told her what was going on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'Yes, I could, the only problem is would it be enough to keep her from being sent to Azkaban. I would need to talk it over with Kingsley.'

'Can you explain what you two are talking about?'

'Sorry Mrs. Weasley,' Harry sighed, 'Even though there's a chance she could still use muggle methods, this might be enough. Okay, what this is about is her magic, I can remove it, strip the magic from her core. If Kingsley agrees then instead of being sent away I strip her of her magic for the length of time the Wizengamot gives her. Think about it, she did want to play quidditch, no magic means she can't get a broom to fly. It also means she can't use the floo or apparate, she will be like a muggle. But there is one more thing that would help Charlie and me. I was going over some old spells that the aurors used to use, this was going back five hundred years ago, before Azkaban was built.'

'Explain,' Molly said.

'Okay, apart from no magic, she could be bound to a place, like the Burrow. It's still in use today but it is mainly used for people that committed non-violence crimes or accidental deaths. But maybe we could use it for Ginny. Strip her of her magic and bind her to the Burrow. Apart from Kingsley, it would need to be passed by the Wizengamot. I'm sure if I explain more about how Ginny and I dated until the Morphixen emerged and how she's just a young girl who's hurt, they might go with this.'

'Alright, I can see you don't want to cause problems Harry, you don't want Ginny hurt, which I am pleased about. But tell me the truth; if it wasn't for our family would you even consider this?'

'Normally, no, but I like Ginny, she's a nice girl, she's just hurt. Emotional pain can be the worst someone will feel and it's hard to live with that pain. I know, after Sirius died,' Harry sighed, 'I considered killing myself.'

Charlie took Harry's hand in his, 'Does Ron and Hermione know that?'

Harry shook his head, 'I didn't tell anyone, but Luna guessed. I felt under so much pressure because I just heard the prophecy, I was hurting so much that I just didn't think I could go on. The world was looking at me to save them and I had no idea if I could. Anyway, the pain I felt because of Sirius made me believe I couldn't go on. Ginny is feeling so much pain right now, sort of like I've died in a way, she thinks Charlie's taken me from her, she's not thinking straight, she can't. I was like that, I stayed away from Ron and Hermione, and I spent so much time alone, a lot of time in the forbidden forest, that's where Luna found me and why she was able to help me when my best friends couldn't. Her mother died when she was nine and she saw it happen, I saw Sirius die. At the time Ron and Hermione had never lost anyone they were close to before, they couldn't understand how I was feeling even if they liked Sirius, Luna could understand how I was feeling. So even though it was about death for me, Ginny is still in a lot of emotional pain right now.'

'Yes, she is because to her, losing you is like you have died,' Molly took Harry's other hand, 'I told her the story of the-boy-who-lived when she was five years old. She said to me that she wanted to find you, bring you home and have you live with us, that she wanted to save you from the muggles. Every night she wanted me to tell her you're story. So you see, she has been obsessed with you since she was a little girl. See what you can do Harry, for her, for you, for Charlie and for her family.'

Harry nodded, but saw Charlie nod as well, now they had to hope Kingsley and the Wizengamot would approve this. Harry and Charlie were happy, but to have Ginny taken away could cause problems, not for them, but for the rest of the family.

Even though Charlie still wasn't completely well, he was able to move around without too much pain so Harry wasn't as anxious about returning to work as he had been the week before.

'So are you going to speak with Kingsley about Ginny?'

'As soon as I get in there, do you still agree with this Charlie?'

'Yes, I know she's hurt and she is young. I don't believe she realised how much trouble she could be in when she did this. She's lashing out, first using that spell on me then with what she said.'

'Yeah, she is,' Harry sighed, 'Okay, promise me you are not leaving this house today?'

Charlie smiled, 'I promise, I might be feeling better Harry, but my arse still hurts if I move around too much. I am going to stay here, work on our bonding ceremony, write some letters to my friends in Romania to let them know about it. Then I will concentrate on the shop and everything it will need. It's lucky that I can do a lot of the work myself, I've always been good with my hands, so any modifications the shop might need, I can do that without having to get someone else.'

'I can tell you're good with your hands,' Harry smirked, 'I better go. If you need me though, make sure I see your patronus, okay?'

'You will, but you won't because I'm fine. Now go to work Harry.'

Harry smiled, 'I love you.'

'I love you too Potter, go, get out of here.'

Harry kissed Charlie then left the house, apparating straight to the employee's entrance. He didn't go straight to the auror offices but to the minister's office. Harry only had to wait five minutes before he saw Kingsley and explained his idea. Kingsley thought it was worth taking to the Wizengamot, so he was going to organise a meeting for some time that day.

Harry stepped into the auror offices, 'How's Charlie?' Seamus asked.

'Healing, slowly,' Harry leant against the door, 'I went to see the minister before coming here, about an idea, Ginny.'

Ron stood from behind his desk, 'About going to Azkaban?'

'If it pans out, she won't be.'

'Explain then.'

'There's two ideas I had but they will need to be passed by the Wizengamot. First is I remove her magic for the amount of time they decide to sentence her, the second is that her sentence is not done in Azkaban, but I bind her to a place, like the Burrow. If they give her ten years for what she said and her attack on Charlie then for ten years she will have no magic and can't leave the Burrow.'

'I've never heard of either spell,' Parvati said.

'I was going over some old spells the aurors used back before Azkaban was built. But binding can still be used today for non-violent crimes or accidental crimes. They used to bind people to a place for those types of crimes and it's still in effect so we can use it. Removing the magic was something I came up with. I realised that there were people that didn't belong in Azkaban, due to their circumstances, some were young, manipulated, accidents, all types of reasons.

Right now Ginny is emotionally hurt, that type of pain can be worse than physical pain. She's not thinking straight because of it and she is only seventeen. Think about this as well, she's been in the middle of a war, hearing stuff she was too young for, hearing that the DA and order of the phoenix were going against rules set out by the ministry. We all know the reasons for this, but for someone young like Ginny all she is thinking about is we all broke the law and got away with it. Blimey, I used unforgivables, three times and never got into trouble. We had a rebel group inside Hogwarts, learning stuff we were too young for, going against the rules set out for students and the magical world.

I taught all of you to fight off the imperius curse, which meant all of us used an unforgivable, something that normally gets you a life sentence in Azkaban. I believe that Ginny is just doing what she's been involved in for years and she believed she would get away with it. She's not thinking straight right now because when you're hurt like she is, that's all you think about, not the consequences of your actions.'

'You are right,' Jessy said, 'If it wasn't a war, then yes, all of you could have been in a lot of trouble. I don't know Ginny, but you said she's a year younger than all you. I've been reading up on the DA, the order of the phoenix, how you had meetings even at your home, Ron. Ginny was right in the middle of all that and for a girl of fourteen, fifteen, that's a lot for an impressionable young mind to take in, to understand.'

'We were all too young, but we had no choice, not if we wanted to survive,' Terry said.

'When Hermione first thought up the idea of Harry teaching us, it really hit home how much danger we were in. If Harry didn't teach us all those spells, most of us would have died that night. Now only of age students were permitted to stay, Ginny snuck out to join the fight,' Ernie said.

'She said her whole family was out there, she couldn't hide, which I get. I hated the fact that she did sneak out when I needed to change the room, but I do understand why she did it. Blimey, look at what I was doing for years, sneaking down into that room that the teachers had used their strongest enchantments on. Then Ron and I forced a teacher down into the chamber of secrets to rescue Ginny. Facing a hundred dementors at thirteen then breaking Sirius out and letting him escape. We knew he was innocent but as far as the ministry were concerned, he was one of Voldemort's strongest supporters and wanted to kill me, yet we helped him escape.

Then there were werewolves, breaking into the ministry, destroying so many departments, Ginny destroyed the hall of prophecy, then Ron, Hermione and I destroyed Gringotts, all that was before I turned seventeen apart from Gringotts. Ginny might have known why I did all that, or why Hermione, Ron and I did all that and never got in trouble, but she was young, too young. She also knew I was the chosen one, or like everyone believed, they thought I was. She saw us doing things that would normally have us lock up, she's still thinking like that because of how much pain she's in.'

'Did you tell Charlie about this?' Ron asked.

'And you're mum. She knows I don't want Ginny punished, neither does Charlie, but if we don't do something she might go through with her threat of killing Charlie, or even me even if I would die if Charlie did. If that happens, nothing would stop her being sent to Azkaban and it would be for life. But if she killed Charlie and I lived long enough I might end up burning her. So the Minister is working on talking to the Wizengamot, see if it's possible.'

'So Charlie agreed with this idea?' Ron asked.

'Yep, he might be pissed at her but he knows she's hurt and he knows part of it is his fault, just like it's my fault. But Charlie's main problem is the fact that she aimed at his arse and his frustrated, and she planned that. It's only thanks to the healer that Charlie will be alright, hopefully soon.'

'So because you two can't shag that's made him angry at Ginny, not the fact that she wants to kill him?' Seamus asked but everyone heard the amusement in his voice and they all knew he was right which naturally made everyone laugh, even Harry ended up laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry and Kingsley explained Harry's idea about Ginny Weasley to the Wizengamot. The meeting went for over two hours before the head of the Wizengamot approved the use of binding Ginny to a place and removing her magic but only if she admitted what she did and what she said. They also said it would be ten years, but if Ginny wished to go to trial for her crimes then it would be Azkaban, and no second chances would be offered. Harry and Kingsley knew it meant Harry had to explain to Ginny, but first he was going to speak with Arthur.

Harry was sitting in his office when he heard a knock, 'Mr. Weasley,' Harry got up and went to shake his hand but he stepped out of his office.

'You said you wanted to speak to me about what the Wizengamot said.'

'Yeah, okay, they approved the removal of her magic and to be bound to a place for ten years if she admits what she said and what she did to Charlie. But they did say if Ginny wanted a trial, if she was sentenced then it would be to Azkaban and no second chances.'

'If she went to trial she would be sentence, she was seen attacking Charlie and heard to say she was going to kill Charlie by a healer,' Ron said.

'Yes, so I have to make her understand that she will be found guilty, then the choice is hers. She either goes with my idea and no trial or a trial and Azkaban.'

'Molly and I spoke about this last night Harry. Yes we know she's hurt, but she is old enough to know what she did was wrong. It's more though, family, she attacked family. Now if she attacked someone that tried to hurt the family I think we would all understand. But Charlie was the one Ginny always went to for advice or when she was upset. It wasn't me or her mother she cried onto, it was Charlie. Molly and I know she's hurt, but she does need to be punished so we came up with an idea.'

'Go on Mr. Weasley,' Harry sighed.

'If she agrees to being bound to a place, it won't be to the Burrow, but to Muriel's place.'

'I think I would rather Azkaban than live with Muriel,' Ron grimaced.

'That's why I suggested it, Molly's aunt is not a nice woman. Ginny needs to be punished, if she was at the Burrow, she would see her family whenever she wanted, friends who would stop in to see Ron or Hermione. Family gets together for birthdays, Christmas, special occasions. She would have all her belongings there and you know Molly wouldn't be able to help herself, she would cook and clean for her. Even though she couldn't leave, it's not enough of a punishment for what she did. At Muriel's, she would not see anyone unless we visited, she would need to cook for herself, the muggle way, clean up after herself again the muggle way. If she went as far as saying anything to Muriel, we all know what will happen. Ginny might have a temper but compared to Muriel, Ginny's an angel.'

'That's not a bad idea Harry, you saw my aunt, the tyrant. Imagine being stuck with her for ten years.'

'Okay, yes that is a better solution, but Mr. Weasley, Muriel is old, what did she say, one hundred and ten years or something like that. I hate asking this, but will she still be around in ten years?'

'She's one hundred and eight, but maybe not, it's not like Muriel will be looking after Ginny, it's the place and the fact that Ginny will be living like a muggle. Muriel has already told Molly that her home will be left to her as she is her closest relative and the only one that drops in to see if she needs anything. So when she dies, it means Ginny can stay.'

'Okay, that's what I was worried about, if she died and the house went to someone else, they might use their magic to help Ginny. She does need punishing, so she can't have people using their magic to help her in anyway. If you want Muriel Mr. Weasley, she will need to be explained all this, that she can't help.'

'I can speak with her this afternoon but Muriel would not help her, she has never helped anyone but herself. Another reason I know Muriel would make Ginny pay for what she did, she always had a soft spot for Charlie. She said to me once that Charlie didn't conform to the way everyone was supposed to be. I used to believe she meant he was a loner, dated a different woman every night, his long hair. But now I believe she knew Charlie would end up with a man. Muriel might not be a nice woman and loves to gossip and listen to anyone that will bad mouth others, but she is very insightful. Out of all the family, Charlie was the only one that could ever calm her down when she started on someone. He hated talking to her, we all did, but he knew it worked for him.'

'Charlie has this calming presence about him, I noticed that straight away. I'm talking about when I first met him, when I was fourteen. My eyes went straight to him, I used to think it was because he did look different from all the other Weasley boys. So even though I was surprised more by Bill's looks, but it was Charlie's presence, his aura, I just felt calm the moment I was near him.'

'Yes, I have been told that myself about Charlie.'

'You never told me you were surprised by Bill, so why?' Ron asked.

'I heard the stories, Bill was a prefect and head boy, smart, I pictured someone like Percy. Charlie was quidditch captain and seeker, so to me his looks wasn't that surprising even though he was so different to all of you.'

'So you thought Bill was another perfect Percy?'

'Yeah, I did, anyway, I'll let the minister know what you said Mr. Weasley. Can you let me know what Muriel decides because I will have to go see Ginny tomorrow?'

'I'll send Pig, Errol can't seem to stand up anymore.'

'Poor old Errol, the only problem with Pig is he's small, can't carry a lot. I never asked Sirius why he chose such a small owl. Oh well, it's the past and that answer will have to remain unanswered, like so many others. One more thing Mr. Weasley, do you think she'll take my offer?'

'At first she might not, she will believe you won't allow it to happen. You saved her once before Harry, then saved me and Ron. She's bound to believe you would come to her rescue again.'

'No, I wouldn't, she lost my trust when she hurt Charlie. But I still don't want her to end up in Azkaban with those that are already in there. Let's hope she listens to me.'

'Yes, let's hope, I better go so I can see what dear old Muriel has to say.'

'I'll see you at home later dad,' Ron waited until his father left, 'Muriel's, I'm surprised mum went along with that.'

'I'm not actually Ron. When she told Charlie and I about what the healer said, she was calm, more worried about Charlie than anything else. I think she knew Ginny would follow through on the threat. She lost one son already, she's not going to take the chance of losing another. This way she still has her daughter, but not at home where Charlie will visit and where we want to get bonded. I think this is her way of protecting the rest of her family. One thing I noticed about your parents Ron, you mum might be the one to yell and control all of you, your dad is the calm one. But right now I think she's worried about your dad, he had to stay strong before, everyone has their breaking point, maybe she believes this could be your dad's.'

'I think you're right, but how did you get to read my parents so well.'

'Apart from watching them for years, remember the boggart. Even though your mother saw every member of the family dead, including me, it was your father that was first. They have been together for a long time, went through the first war together and they had children, but they have always been there for each other. I can sense your mother's sadness, especially now with Ginny and Charlie, but with the boggart your mum thought of your dad, that's when I realised, her greatest fear is losing her soul mate.' Harry shrugged, but Ron understood, Harry noticed that straight away. Kids don't really think of their parents like that, their married and parents, and that's all they see. They don't see that they have the ones they love most, their life mate and their soul mate.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

When Harry, Ron, Jessie, Ernie, Arthur and Molly arrived at St Mungo's, they saw Charlie leaning against the wall.

'What are you doing here Charlie?' Harry asked.

'You're supposed to be resting,' Molly said.

'I had to be here, I want to let her see me. She might be my sister but she did say she was going to kill me. I have to face her so she knows I'm not going to hide or give up Harry.'

'Harry, you're the boss, normally only aurors can talk to the suspect, the parents are allowed if the head auror approves which you did, but Charlie?' Ron looked between his friend and his brother.

Harry stared at Charlie for a minute, 'I'll approve it because I think Charlie does need to do this. He's the victim of her first attack and could have been her victim again, this time to the death if she did what she planned.'

'Thanks love.'

Harry took Charlie's hand, 'I really don't want you near her Charlie, but I can feel it, feel how much you want to do this. So let's get it over with.'

Harry and Charlie kept their hands joined as they walked into the wards, Molly and Arthur went into the room first, Ron nodded then stepped in after his parents.

'Why is Ron going in before you?'

'Just making sure she never got hold of a wand. But he's making it look like a brother visiting his sister with their parents. I said a couple of minutes then I was going in. You stay behind me Charlie.'

'If she hasn't got a wand where's the danger.'

'There isn't, we could sense it remember. I don't know, I just don't want her hurting you, physically or emotionally.'

'Dad told you didn't he?'

'That Ginny went to you for anything, yeah, he did. This has to be hard on you Charlie.'

'It is, extremely hard but she brought it on herself. Everyone told her that nothing could be done about us once we became mates, she wouldn't listen.'

Harry sighed, 'Do you wish that I never,' Harry never got to finish as Charlie placed his finger over Harry's lips.

'No, we are meant to be Harry; my whole being tells me that. I never felt complete until we got together, I think that's why I never settled down before. If any of us knew this could happen then you would not have dated her. If there was a test of some sort that reveals this then again you wouldn't have dated her if you knew you would become Morphixen. None of this is our fault.'

Harry nodded, 'You're family has always been there for me Charlie, I hate what this is doing to them.'

'It was all her Harry, she decided to attack me.'

'I know, let's just get this over with,' Harry kissed Charlie then turning to his other aurors, 'Jessie, Ernie, just wait here until we're done.'

'Yes boss,' they said together and stood against the wall, one on either side of the door as Harry and Charlie stepped into the room.

'Get out,' Ginny screamed as she glared at Charlie.

'You've lost all your rights Miss Weasley, so you do not get to say who comes in here or not,' Harry forced himself to sound cold but he also made sure he's face was hard, 'Now there are a few things we need to discuss, like how you are going to spend the next ten years of your life.'

Ginny turned over and faced the other way, 'Ginny, you need to listen to Harry, not as Harry our friend, but the auror,' Ron said, but his sister never moved or made a sound, 'Just say it boss.'

'You have been charged with the attack on Charlie Weasley, you have also being charged with threatening he's life. Now you have to face the consequences of your actions. You can face trial over this which means you could end up in Azkaban for ten years, three years for threatening Charlie's life and since you already attacked him, that adds another seven years. The other choice you have is you lose your magic for ten years and are bound to a place, meaning you cannot leave that place. You won't be able to use magic for anything, including flying, but you have to admit your guilt.

Now the head of the Wizengamot has told me that if you rather go in front of them and you are found guilty, then you get ten years in Azkaban, no second chances. If you take my offer of losing your magic and being bound to a place then that is what you're full punishment will be. I need to notify the Wizengamot of your decision, you have one hour to decide. If you do not talk and tell me which one you chose, then the Wizengamot will send you to Azkaban.'

Harry, Charlie, Ron, Molly and Arthur waiting but Ginny refused to speak or move, 'Harry and I are getting married.'

'I'll kill you Charlie, I hate you, I hate you, get out,' Ginny screamed.

Harry stepped in front of Charlie, 'It seems you've made your decision. The Wizengamot will make sure you go to Azkaban. Charlie, let's go.'

'Wait,' Arthur said then stepped over to his daughter, 'Don't you understand Ginny, Harry had this idea to keep you out of Azkaban but away from him and Charlie. Is this what you really want, to go to that place with all those death eaters? You need to let this go, to let Harry go, to let this hatred of Charlie go. This was not your brother's fault, it's part of our magical heritage and nothing will change the outcome. But in case you forgotten what Hermione explained about Morphixen's, if Charlie dies, Harry dies, they are bound, they feel each other's pain, they sense everything about the other, they are fully connected. The day you hurt Charlie, Harry ended up in just as much pain. So if Charlie dies, Harry dies, but if that happened I don't think you're mother and I would make it through another loss. So I'm saying this right now, you are being a very selfish bitch and I'm ashamed to be your father,' Arthur grabbed Ginny's arm, 'Decide, right now.'

Ginny kept glaring at Charlie, then she smirked, 'Fine, I admit I want to kill him and I attacked him, so I chose to be bound to a place and lose my magic.'

'I will inform the Wizengamot,' Harry tapped some parchment with his wand then handed it to Ron then he stepped right beside Ginny's bed, pointed his wand at her and silently removed her magic. Molly, Arthur, Ron and Charlie watched as a bright silver light seemed to seep out of Ginny and into the orb that Harry held in his hand, 'Sign this,' Harry handed her a quill and a form, she quickly signed, Ron taking the form, 'When you are escorted out of here the aurors will cast the binding charm,' Harry stepped back to Charlie, nodding.

'It won't work Ginny,' Charlie glared, 'I know exactly what you were planning.'

'It's fine love, we knew she would try.'

'What are you two on about?' Ron asked.

'She believes being bound to the Burrow that she will have her mother do everything for her and if Charlie visits then all she needs to get hold of is a knife to take care of him,' Harry stepped closer, 'Your decision is unbreakable, what you do not know is you will not be bound to the Burrow, but to your aunt Muriel's place,' Harry and the others all saw it, Ginny looked shocked.

'No, I'll go to Azkaban, not Muriel's.'

'Too late, let's go Charlie, Ron, let's get back to work.'

'Yes boss,' Ron looked at his sister before leaving the room, Charlie and Harry following.

'I will kill you Charlie, I will,' Ginny screamed again.

Harry slipped his arms around Charlie's waist, 'I'm sorry Charlie.'

'Don't be, it's like she didn't hear a thing dad said. If I died, I don't think mum and dad would handle that, but she doesn't care.'

'She even surprised me, I'll give you two a few minutes, I'll be out in the waiting room.'

'Thanks Ron, we won't be long,' Charlie said then looked into Harry's eyes, 'Right now mum and dad can see her, even if they hate going to Muriel's.'

'Yeah, but at least they will see her,' Harry sighed, 'Jessie, Ernie, you know what to do. Just give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a few more minutes with her, no longer than half an hour.'

'Yes, boss, and we're sorry Charlie,' Ernie said sadly.

'Don't be,' Charlie kept his arm around Harry and they left the wards, found Ron in the waiting room. Harry kissed Charlie, 'I'll head straight home, I need to rest for a while.'

'I'll see you in a couple of hours,' Harry kissed Charlie again then watched as he stepped into the fireplace.

'Come on mate, let's get back to work,' Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder forcing him to walk away. He knew Harry was worried about how Charlie was feeling, now he had to keep Harry's mind on work and off Charlie, at least for a few more hours.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

When Harry and Ron got back to the ministry, Ron went straight back to the auror office, Harry went to speak with the Wizengamot then he told Kingsley about what had taken place at St Mungo's. So they took a few minutes to talk, as friends and not as minister and an auror.

Harry stepped into the auror office and all eyes turned to him, 'What?'

'Are you okay?' Cho asked.

'I'm more worried about Charlie, what she said hurt him deeply, I felt it.'

'Where is he now?' Parvati asked.

'Went straight home, he's still not healed yet.'

'He's like you mate, hides his pain,' Ron shrugged.

'Yeah, I know, but I sensed it. Anyway, the Wizengamot sealed the file; I told the minister as well, he was surprised how she acted.'

'Yeah, Ron explained, it's hard to believe this is Ginny we're talking about,' Seamus said.

'She was always spoilt but she never went too far before. So even though we never had much growing up, it wasn't possessions she asked for, she would ask us to take the blame for something she did.'

'See, again, she was used to all of you doing that for her and probably thinks Charlie wouldn't let her get in trouble when he helped her before. I don't know, she just didn't want to listen,' Harry sighed heavily.

'Harry,' Ernie ran into the office, 'we're sorry, there was an emergency, dozens of patients were being brought in, some hardly able to walk, one collapsed, Jessie helped her and I ended up with a little girl in my arms. We were only gone for five minutes, she disappeared.'

'Charlie, Ron, take over,' Harry changed into his dragon and flew off, heading straight for his home.

'What happened?' Seamus asked.

'Explosion, no one knows what caused it but half the alley was in flames, or so I heard.'

'Where's Jessie?' Ron asked.

'Still there, doing a search.'

'Cho, Seamus, Parvati, you three head to St Mungo's with Ernie, keep searching, Michael, Terry, you come with me to the Burrow and we'll search there.'

Harry dragon landed in his garden, changed back and ran naked into the house, 'Charlie,' he yelled.

'Harry,' Charlie stepped out of the kitchen, 'why are you naked?'

'I flew, Ginny escaped.'

'What, how?'

'Seems a lot of people were hurt, Jessie ended up helping someone that collapsed, Ernie had a kid in his arms, she snuck out. She doesn't have magic Charlie, but she could still hurt you with a knife.'

Charlie held Harry's hand, 'Open your senses,' they both closed their eyes, 'Nothing, she's not here. I was worried she might have snuck in, without magic, our enchantments wouldn't stop her.'

'Damn, I never thought of that, okay, fidelius charm will stop her because she won't see the house.'

'Don't you need approval from the ministry?'

'I'll get it after since this is an emergency. Let's do it together, it will make it strong and both of us can give permission. I'll just get dressed first, but come with me,' Charlie held Harry's hand as they walked up the stairs, he stood watching Harry dress, he could feel how worried Harry was, he could understand why. Ginny had threatened to kill him and Harry heard it all, now they hoped they could find her. When Harry dressed they headed back downstairs.

Harry and Charlie joined hands then took their wands out and performed the charm, going from outside to inside, covering every part of the property and the house, they both saw the shimmer go around the house.

'We'll both get notes ready, I'm sure Ron or one of the others will turn up eventually.'

'I'm safe Harry, why don't you go look for her?'

'If I know Ron he would already have the others doing that,' Harry stared up into Charlie's eyes, 'I know you're safe, but I can't leave.'

Charlie nodded then pulled Harry into his arms, 'I know how you feel, but someone is bound to find her,' Harry felt it, he couldn't hold it any longer and completely broke, sobbing into Charlie's chest, 'Shhh, it's fine, we're fine, it's okay,' Charlie kept holding Harry tight with one arm and rubbed Harry's back with the other. They stood like that until they saw a silver patronus, speaking in Cho's voice.

'We haven't found her but we're still looking. We wanted to make sure you and Charlie are alright, we're outside.'

'Come on, let's get them inside so we can organise what to do and how to find her.'

Harry and Charlie went outside and found all the aurors standing along with Kingsley, Hermione and some of the Weasley's.

'Read this,' Harry and Charlie handed them the permission note then they all hurried inside. They all noticed Harry's red and puffy eyes but no one mentioned it, they knew it might embarrass him.

'Sorry boss.'

'Don't be Jessie, I would have helped as well. So you had no luck finding her?'

'No, we searched St Mungo's, even the staff helped,' Ernie said.

'We went to the Burrow, no sign of her and we cast every spell we could to detect human's, nothing. We made sure it would work on someone without magic as well.' Ron said.

'We wanted to make sure she didn't sneak in here,' Arthur said staring at Charlie.

'We opened our senses, she's not here, but not having magic meant she could get past our enchantments, that's why we did the fidelius charm. I know I need permission Kingsley, but I had to think of Charlie's safety.'

'It's fine, it was an emergency which means it's allowed. So we've all be talking, trying to work out where she would go but what she might do. Will she come looking for Charlie or will she take off?'

'She'll come looking for me, I know her.'

'Then we have to make sure you're not alone Charlie, not until she's been found,' Molly said.

'I know you won't like this Charlie, but you're going to have a guard around you at all times. One of us will be with you constantly,' Harry said.

'But Harry, if she realises now that killing Charlie won't get you, well, I hate saying this but she might decide to kill you instead of Charlie. If one of you dies, so does the other one,' Hermione said.

'But Charlie and I can sense danger, we'll be fine together. It's when we're alone Charlie is in the most danger, with me it will be harder, I'm at the ministry surrounded by aurors and I floo straight into the house, Charlie is still the one that is vulnerable.'

'Could you live somewhere else?' Ron asked.

'I suppose, buying something else wouldn't be a problem.' Harry said.

'Then we do that and she will have no idea where we will be living,' Charlie said, 'Not around Godric's Hollow, not Hogsmeade, not Ottery St Catchpole, somewhere that is not connected to either of us.'

'Well, we can look, I just want to get out there and find her but I don't want to leave Charlie.'

'We're staying with Charlie until you get home,' Bill said, 'If you go do what aurors do hopefully you will find her quickly, but Fleur and I will be here.'

'You're both order members so is Charlie and he is Morphixen, so I know you can handle yourselves,' Harry stared at Charlie, 'Okay, but we'll work a roster to make sure Charlie isn't alone.'

'She can't get in here and I won't leave Harry.'

'But what if she works on a way to trick you out of here?' Ron said.

'How, I wouldn't unless I heard from Harry saying it was safe.'

'Maybe she works something out, take the guard Charlie, just until we find her,' Hermione said.

'I had to put up with it for years Charlie and all the time, not just during the day,' Harry took Charlie's hand as he stared into his eyes, 'Please Charlie, I have to know you're safe.'

Charlie stared into Harry's worried puffy eyes, 'Alright, I'll also put the shop off for a while since she does know I was looking for a place.'

'Harry, could you use your dragon to fly around and search for her?' Ernie asked.

'I thought of that, my senses will help as well. All I can do is try.'

'I had a radical idea,' Ron shrugged but he gave Charlie a grin and everyone was wondering what Ron's mind had come up with this time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'Okay, I'm not sure I want to hear this or not,' Harry said warily.

'Well, you said when you and Charlie hold hands your senses are stronger, right?'

'Right, but Charlie can't go out there.'

'No, but if he was on your back, I mean on your dragon then he would be up high, safe, out of her way.'

'Not bad little brother,' Bill said.

'You could work it for twice a day Harry, different times, keep it random,' Kingsley suggested.

'Even if Charlie is human and I'm a dragon our connection would still be at its strongest,' Harry stared at Charlie who everyone could tell he was waiting for Harry to make the decision, 'Alright, we'll work on that.'

'Great, I'll get to ride you,' Charlie smirked making everyone laugh, 'Oh, I just thought of something.'

'What?' everyone asked at once.

'Grimmauld place, Ginny can get in there.'

'Damn, okay, you stay here with Bill and Fleur, all of us will search that place. Now remember what Mad-eye said, when Dumbledore died, all of us that had been given permission to get in are now the secret keepers. Ron and I can get you lot in and before you say anything Hermione, no, you're not going, aurors only.'

'Harry,' Hermione scowled, her hands on her hips.

'No, this is official, but I want you to be careful as well. She knows you researched everything on the Morphixen, she believes you made some of it up, she might go after you.'

'She also knows how close you and Harry are sweetheart, it's not worth it. Either go to work, stay with mum and dad or even here,' Ron said.

Hermione looked around, she could tell everyone was against her being involved, 'Fine, I'll go back to work.'

'Don't be mad Hermione; we're doing this for Charlie but also as aurors, that's what we've been training to do. But you and Ginny talked a lot, you often shared a room, at the Burrow and at Grimmauld place. Get that brain working, figure out where she is or what she might do.'

'I know she loves you, she is obsessed as well, which doesn't surprise me. You're cloak is here, right?'

'Yeah, it's up in the bedroom, why?'

'Just making sure she didn't sneak in and take it.'

'How long between her disappearing and Harry turning up here?' Arthur asked.

'Thirty minutes, no longer,' Ernie said.

'I'll check,' Harry raced up the stairs with all eyes on him.

'Harry's eyes were red,' Hermione said not bothering to ask her question.

'He just completely broke, I've never heard Harry cry before.'

'He doesn't cry, ever. With all the Slytherin's around us Harry could never show any type of emotion because they would report back to their parents who would tell Voldemort. But Harry said since he felt Voldemort and Voldemort felt him he tried to keep all his feelings hidden,' Ron said.

'It's still hanging up, if she touched my father's cloak,' Harry shook his head, 'Sorry, okay. So how about we all head to Grimmauld place, Hermione, you stay with Kingsley until you get to your office, he was an auror.'

'I don't need protection Harry.'

'Don't start Hermione; it's not worth the risk, just like you used to tell me when I was guarded. She does know how close we are, stay with Kingsley.'

'The head auror has spoken, if you don't do this Hermione Harry just might have a guard around you. How many times you told Harry he would just have to put up with it, well, he is getting you back for that,' Ron smirked at his girlfriend.

'He's right; I am, so Minister, could you please escort Miss Granger back to work?'

'Of course Auror Potter, she will be safe.'

Hermione growled as she glared at Harry but everyone else laughed. They might be tense and they realised the danger but they could see the two best friends staring each other out, but this time Harry was pulling out his auror side which meant Hermione was not going to win.

Harry and Ron wrote a permission note for Grimmauld place, he waited until Kingsley and Hermione left, he kissed Charlie, it started off as a sweet and loving kiss but soon turned heated and passionate until Ron tapped them both on the shoulder. The two men released each other, stared into each other's eyes for another minute before all the aurors headed to London.

'Just be warned, there are enchantments inside, Mad-eye did them in case Snape turned up, that was before we knew Snape was really on our side,' Harry said.

'So you'll see an image of Dumbledore then your tongue will roll up, but you have to keep it quiet or you'll wake Mrs. Black,' Ron explained.

'If she does, all she will do is scream obscenities at you.'

'Who is Mrs. Black?' Jessie asked.

'My godfather's bitch mother, she has a large portrait that we usually keep covered but any sudden noise and she awakes.'

'Why would her picture be here?'

'This is the house my godfather grew up in, he left it to me in his will. We used it for the order of the phoenix. Okay, wands ready,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths as he pulled a wand from his sleeve.

'Harry,' Ron's eyes widened.

'I thought having the extra power might be useful.'

'You were going to put that back, it's dangerous.'

'I know, but I never got a chance then the tomb was sealed. I wasn't going to break it open again. I keep it under enchantments.'

'What are you two on about?' Cho asked.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, 'Okay, you are all aurors, so I trust you,' Harry held up the wand, 'In case you don't recognise this wand, it used to belong to Dumbledore. The night he died Malfoy disarmed him while he was weak. During the time Ron, Hermione and I were away, we were captured and taken to Malfoy manor. We got into a fight, I disarmed Malfoy so the wand now recognises me,' Harry stared at the wand, 'It's the elder wand,' Harry and Ron saw it, every auror stood there stunned, 'Let's just see if she's in here as we did hide here with the order of the phoenix, she knows this place very well.'

Harry and Ron led the others inside, the figure of Albus Dumbledore flew towards them yelling out Severus Snape's name then they waited until their tongues unrolled before going further into the house. Harry put everyone in groups before they headed to different parts of the house.

'Master Harry as returned home.'

'Oh, hey Kreacher, um, no, we're just searching this place to see if someone is here. But aren't you still at Hogwarts?'

'Master Harry ordered Kreacher to stay at Hogwarts, but I sensed master here.'

'We're here on official auror business Kreacher. But you wouldn't happen to know if Ginny Weasley has been here at all, would you?'

'No one has been here since those death eaters before the fall of the dark lord. Mundungus did get in once but Kreacher took him away, he tried to steal from Master Harry.'

'Figures, that bloke will never learn,' Ron said.

'Okay, well, we're just going to keep searching anyway, then you go back to Hogwarts. You have all the other house elves to talk to,' Harry smiled down at the old elf then went back to searching with Ron. It took more than an hour but they never found Ginny.

'In case she does think about this place Harry, maybe you should put up a new fidelius charm,' Ron suggested.

'Good idea, I'll work that out with Kingsley later,' Harry moved to the front of the house, closed his eyes and started casting the charm. He opened his eyes and moved around the house until the shield glowed again, shimmering brightly before fading.

'Let's get back to the ministry, but Ron, head straight to see Hermione, see if she might have thought of somewhere Ginny might go. Remember, all of you stay in pairs whenever you're out but keep your eyes open. She might not be able to use magic but she did hear a lot of stuff from muggleborns, like Hermione. How to die hair for one, Weasley red is easy to spot. She also has a large scar on her neck that will give her away, being done by dark magic it can't be covered up unless you use polyjuice potion which will not work on her now she has no magic. So if she goes with muggle ideas then she may use make-up.'

'We know Harry, we learnt all this as well. We'll find her and someone will always be with Charlie. Let's just go do what we've been training to do,' Ron said kindly but he was like everyone else, they could see Harry was trying everything he could to figure out where Ginny had disappeared to, he wanted to make sure Charlie was safe.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Hermione explained to Ron that she had contacted all their friends, explained what was going on and to keep an eye out for Ginny. But apart from the few places Ron already knew, Hermione could not come up with anywhere else Ginny might hide.

Ron stepped into the auror office, 'Where's Harry?'

'Decided to fly around with Charlie, said he'll be about an hour and you're in charge,' Seamus shrugged.

'Okay, unless we can come up with some idea of where she is, there isn't much we can do. Hermione contacted all our friends and explained what is going on; hopefully one of them will find her or at least see her.'

'Damn,' Cho said suddenly.

'What?' every auror asked.

'The tunnel, from Aberforth's pub to Hogwarts.'

'Okay, Cho, Jessie, Seamus and Ernie head there now, check with Aberforth. Terry, Michael, Parvati, we'll head to Hogwarts. I'll leave a note for Harry just in case he gets back before us,' Ron sighed but quickly wrote a note and stuck it to Harry's office door, 'Let's go.'

The group of aurors hurried from the office, separating down at the atrium's apparition point.

Harry was in his back garden, he stripped off, handing his clothes to Charlie then changed into his dragon, he crouched down to allow Charlie to climb onto his back. Harry dragon let a low growl erupt as he looked back at Charlie.

'I'm fine, got a good hold, let's go Harry.'

Harry's large head nodded then took off slowly and not to step until he ended up high in the sky. They couldn't fly too low or the muggles would see them yet they couldn't go too high or they wouldn't see Ginny, if they saw her.

They flew towards Ottery St Catchpole first, scanned the orchard and the land around the Burrow. They saw Arthur and Molly gazing up at them, Harry shot fire down but kept it away from his surrogate parents and the house. After flying over Muriel's home and the land around it they headed back to Godric's Hollow. Ginny knew Harry and Charlie lived in that town so it made sense she might be hiding somewhere until she could get to Charlie.

'Harry, look, I saw a flash of red near that house,' Charlie pointed, 'It could be her.'

Harry dragon circled around then landed behind a large group of bushes at the back of the cemetery. Charlie climbed down then Harry quickly changed back and dressed.

'That's my parent's house,' Harry panted.

'Why would she go there, if it's her?'

'I don't know, but she won't be able to get in, Dumbledore sealed it so only I could open it. I took a lot of their furniture and some pictures, then sealed it after. She was at Grimmauld place when I asked Dumbledore about the house.'

'She might have forgotten, but let's look.'

'What if she does something to you Charlie?'

'We're strong together and we'll sense it before she does anything. Trust our ability Harry, trust your instincts.'

Harry nodded, then took hold of Charlie's hand, they walked cautiously towards the house but Harry could tell it was still sealed.

'We'll go around the back, there large glass doors that will let us see in. I don't want to unseal it again, not if I don't have to.'

Harry and Charlie quietly made their way around the side of the house, both peered into the house but could not see a sign of Ginny.

'I never saw it Charlie, could it have been from something else?'

'Normally I would say I wasn't sure, but it was Weasley red, ginger hair, so it wasn't from a flower or anything. What's that down there, under those vines?'

Harry turned, 'I don't know, I never went down there.'

'Let's have a look,' Charlie kept hold of Harry's hand as they walked down through the overgrown garden, 'It's a shed, but look,' Charlie pointed.

'Some of the vines are broken, please stay behind me Charlie.'

'I will, but I'll still be holding your hand.'

Harry pulled his wand and removed some of the vines still around the door. Charlie pulled the door hard thinking he would need more strength but it came open easily. Harry lit his wand as Charlie did the same thing, then they joined hands again. Harry stepping in first, they both glanced around before moving further into the shed.

'What's that?' Harry pointed.

'It's red, is it old paint?'

'There was nothing in the house painted red,' Harry moved closer, 'Shit, it's Ginny,' Harry quickly checked her pulse, 'Nothing, I'll get her to St Mungo's quicker, bring her out,' Harry raced outside, stripped his clothes and changed, Charlie carried his sister's unconscious body and placed her inside Harry's open mouth.

'I'll go tell mum, go, hurry,' Charlie watched as Harry flew off, picked up his discarded clothes then he turned, apparating away from the Potter home in Godric's Hollow landing at the Burrow, 'Mum, dad.'

'Charlie, why are you alone?'

'We found Ginny, Harry flew her to St Mungo's.'

'Explain when we get there,' Arthur, Molly, Charlie and Percy instantly apparated away. The moment they arrived in the waiting area of St Mungo's, Arthur quickly sent his patronus while his dad spoke with the welcome witch who showed them through the doors to the ward where Ginny had been taken. Harry was pacing the corridor wearing healers robes, 'How is she?'

'I haven't heard, but I couldn't feel a pulse,' Harry looked up at Charlie.

'She sliced her wrists opened.'

'Oh Ginny,' Molly's eyes instantly watered as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

'Where was she?' Percy asked.

'At my parents place, down in a shed,' Harry put his head on Charlie's chest, 'I should let Ron and the others know.'

'Dad sent my patronus to Ron, they'll turn up soon,' Charlie held Harry tight as he stared at the door, 'Why would she do this?'

'She realised what her life was going to be like, living with Muriel and no magic or Azkaban. I think it finally sunk in how serious all this was,' Arthur said.

'Mum, dad,' Ron ran in with all the other aurors behind him along with Hermione, 'What's going on, Charlie just said get here.'

'Ginny tried to kill herself, Harry flew her here,' Arthur said sadly tightening his hold on his wife as she sobbed.

'We looked in the tunnel from the hogshead, so where did you find her?' Ron asked.

'Harry's parents place, there was a shed down the back of the garden.'

'Godric's Hollow, but why there?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know, she couldn't get in the house, Dumbledore sealed it so only someone with my blood could get in. He did that after he took my parents bodies from the house.'

'We were flying around, I saw a flash of red down near one of the houses,' Charlie explained, 'I didn't know it was the Potter house, not until Harry changed back.'

Everyone either stood watching the door or pacing the corridor. Arthur kept hold of Molly, Charlie kept his arms around Harry, Ron had hold of Hermione, George, Bill and Fleur arrived, the three of them stood with Percy all holding each other, waiting to hear what had happened to their sister.

Two healers and a medi-witch stepped out of the room, 'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.'

'Yes,' Arthur said in a whisper.

'We're very sorry, she lost too much blood. We tried everything, but she was gone before she got here.'

Molly, Hermione, Cho, Parvati and Fleur broke into sobs, Arthur tightened his hold on his wife but he wiped tears from his own eyes. Harry buried his face in Charlie's chest as they held each other, Charlie heard Harry sob, but he couldn't hold back either.

'If you would like to go in, you can,' the medi-witch said kindly then opened the door when the Weasley's nodded.

'We'll wait here,' Seamus said sadly then watched as all the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. None of the aurors spoke, but they all knew they would help the Weasley family through their grief any way they could.

It was about half an hour later when Harry stepped outside the room, 'Um, Michael, you're in charge for the next couple of days. Jessie, could you inform the minister what took place. Seamus, you and Parvati take my statement and Charlie's statement. I can't be involved since I found her and was personally involved, Ron can't either.'

'Do you want to do it here Harry or at your place?' Seamus asked.

'Um, I know it should be done at the office, but I'm taking Charlie to the Burrow. So come there after we've left. Terry, Ernie, Cho, you three head to my parents place, go around the left side of the house and down the back, you'll see the shed. From now on though, Michael will take charge of this. I'll be out in a few minutes.'

The aurors waited until Harry stepped back into the room, 'Okay, well, you heard the boss, Jessie, go see the minister, Cho, Ernie and Terry, make sure you take pictures and collect all evidence that might be relevant. I'll head down to speak with the healers before heading back to the office,' Michael said but looked a little uncomfortable giving everyone orders, especially to the ones that had been close to Harry, closer than he was.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

'It's fine Michael, if Harry didn't think you could do it, he would have put someone else in charge,' Cho said.

'I just figured he would put Seamus in charge, they were close friends and in the same house or you Cho as you are his ex-girlfriend.'

'I turned my back on Harry when he said Voldemort was back. We might be friends, but something like that makes Harry wary of people. So I'm fine with you taking over, we'll take the statements and meet you back at the office,' Seamus said.

'Alright, let's move then,' Michael nodded to the aurors before heading down the corridor.

Bill and Arthur spoke with the medi-witch about organising Ginny for burial at Ottery St Catchpole before the family all headed to the Burrow, the two aurors following.

'Charlie, you go with Parvati, I'll sit with Seamus,' Harry said softly as he stared into Charlie's red eyes before he walked into the living room with Seamus, leaving Parvati and Charlie at the end of the kitchen.

'Okay, I shouldn't need to ask Harry, just talk, I'll take it down,' Seamus said sadly as he held a quill and clipboard.

'Um, okay, well, Charlie was on my dragon back, we flew around here, the Burrow. When we saw no sign, we flew around the aunts place then headed to Godric's Hollow. I never intended to fly over the house.'

'You're parent's house or yours?'

'My parents place, we were mainly checking around our house, but Charlie said he saw a flash of red. I landed at the back of the cemetery as there are a large group of bushes there, I didn't want the muggles to see me as a dragon. I changed back then got dressed and we headed to the house. I told Charlie that Dumbledore sealed the house so I knew she couldn't get in. But I asked Charlie if maybe he was mistaken, he said normally he might have been but he thought it was more Weasley red than normal red. At the back of the house are large glass doors, we looked in but I didn't want to unseal it unless I had to. Charlie spotted the shed even though it was covered in vines, then we saw some of the vines were broken, freshly broken.

Charlie and I had our wands, but kept our hands joined, he opened the door. Our wands were lit and we glanced around cautiously as there were a few bits of large furniture, then I spotted something red on the floor. Charlie asked if it might be red paint but I said there wasn't anything painted red in the house. I moved closer and found Ginny, I couldn't feel a pulse, so I said I could fly her to St Mungo's faster. I went out and changed into the dragon, Charlie carried her out and placed her inside my mouth, I held her with my jaws, but loosely, just enough so she wouldn't fall, then flew her to St Mungo's. I let the healers take her from my jaws before I changed back, they gave me this robe,' Harry glanced down at the blue robe of a healer he was wearing, 'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived with Charlie and Percy, then all of you, Bill, Fleur and George after, that's it.'

'Can you think of any reason why should would…do that at your parent's home?'

'Not really, that house means nothing to her, but like everybody, she does know the story of what took place. Maybe she wanted her…' Harry hesitated, 'I don't know Seamus, doing it there could have meant something to her I just don't know what.'

'I hate having to ask this even though I know you wouldn't, but when she was in your jaw, were you tempted to hurt her more, or even finish it so you would know Charlie was safe?'

'Don't be sorry, these are the types of questions we have to ask. But no, I never once thought of anything other than getting her to St Mungo's, it's why I wanted her bound to a place and not set to Azkaban. We know a lot of those people in there won't last long.'

'Harry, sorry,' Bill said holding out a small bit of parchment, 'I found this up on her bed.'

'Give it to Seamus Bill,' Harry said sadly, 'Is your mum and dad okay?'

'Not really, which is expected.'

Harry nodded then watched as Bill left, 'She said that house represented you, where she first heard the story of what happened to you, the-boy-who-lived. Since she was going to die, she wanted to there where you lost your parents and where she lost her heart,' Seamus said sadly.

'Is it signed?'

'Her name is written not signed and from what I remember it looks like her writing.'

'Can I look; she used to write me notes all the time, when we were dating?'

Seamus handed Harry the note, 'It looks straight forward and considering what was going to happen, seems as if she did this instead of being bound to her aunt's place.'

'Yeah, but this is her writing, you can check with Ron, and Bill if you want, but I'm positive it's hers.'

'You would know, okay, I'll get this done and see you in a few days. But I have to ask as you are our boss, we all want to go to the funeral, will that be okay?'

'Yes, check with Kingsley, but I don't think he would mind. Jessie doesn't know any of the Weasley's apart from Ron, so I'm surprised she would want to.'

'I think she wants to for Ron you and Charlie. I'll get this back to the office then head home since it's after six.'

'Yeah, thanks Seamus,' Harry and Seamus left the living room, Charlie put his arms around Harry, 'Talk to Kingsley, I'm sure it'll be fine.'

'Okay, we're sorry for you loss,' Seamus said sadly staring around at all the Weasley's before leaving with Parvati.

'Why there, why your parent's home Harry?' Arthur asked.

Harry looked at Bill, 'She said that's where she first heard about Harry, the-boy-who-lived,' Bill said sadly, 'She left a note on her bed, must have snuck here while we were all out.'

'Seamus has it, it's evidence, I'm sorry,' Harry said, 'If you want it after everything is finalised I'll make sure you get it.'

'I never thought she was go this far,' Ron sighed as he put his head on Hermione's shoulder.

'She realised the truth, what her life was going to be like and the fact that nothing she did would bring Harry back to her. I know now is not the time but Harry, being a pure Morphixen maybe with the help of a healer or someone they can work on a test that all children take before they turn ten or eleven,' Hermione said sadly, but everyone realised why she mentioned this.

If Harry had known years ago then he never would have dated anyone until he met his mate and it might have saved Ginny's life and the Weasley's going through another loss. Everyone also knew that Harry and Charlie felt partially responsible even if they had no idea this could happen until they got together.

'I'm putting the shop off, for now at least,' Charlie said as he stared at Harry who understood what he wanted, 'and our wedding, it wouldn't be right.'

'Oh wait,' Hermione shouted then ran up the stairs with all eyes following her.

'Ron?' Bill raised his eyebrows.

'I have no idea, just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean I understand half of what she does or says.'

'She does this quite often, we have an idea, she just runs off without telling us. Ron and I got used to waiting for her to explain, she always did,' Harry lent against Charlie who tightened his arms around him.

'I thought of this,' Hermione held out a small dark blue book, 'It's Ginny's diary, she hid it under a loose panel in her wardrobe. She got the idea from Harry who had a loose floor board under his bed at the Dursley's,' she looked at Mr. Weasley who nodded then took the diary.

'I'll just go to the last pages,' Arthur sighed as flicked the pages, "If I can't kill Charlie then I will make sure they can't be together," Arthur flicked to the next page, "They said if Charlie dies Harry does, so I know what I have to do, but this will make sure they won't get married. Who would be so insensitive that they would get married right after the death of a family member. Maybe my death will cause them to break up, it will be worth it since I can't kill him."

Arthur sighed again then looked towards Charlie, 'We'll leave the decision up to you, let her death, which was planned stop you two marrying or show everyone that even through death you want to belong to each other in every way there is.'

Harry and Charlie stared at each other, 'This has to be your decision Charlie.'

'Okay, yes we could put it off and marry at a later date or we could show that even with how she planned this we don't let her win and marry as we planned,' Charlie kept staring at Harry then turned to his parents, 'She was my sister yet she did want me dead and it seems she didn't care how you would feel, I bet she didn't even think about how you've been since Fred died. I know what I want to do but I want to hear what you think we should do.'

Everyone stared at Charlie, Molly or Arthur, they were waiting for the three of them to make the decision. Let Ginny have her way even in death or get married even though she took her own life to prevent the marriage.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Arthur glanced at everyone before he looked back at Charlie, 'Even when I explained to her how this would affect us, she did not seem to care. I know it's hard to say this about one of my own but she only cared about herself, not her mother, not me and not any of you. If she didn't take her own life then she would not have stopped until she took your life Charlie. Right now I'm disappointed that a child of mine could be so heartless, so selfish that even in death she wanted to stop you being together,' Arthur looked at his wife before his other sons before finally turning back to Charlie, 'In my opinion I would say show her that nothing can come between you two, stick to your plans. Molly dear, what do you think?'

'They should marry as planned and Charlie should open his shop. I am of the same opinion Arthur, she did not care about any of us. I am ashamed to be her mother, so let's send her off in a fitting service then all of us can have the life we all fought hard to get.'

Charlie looked back at Harry who was still staring at him, 'Alright, let's gets married as we planned.'

'Ron, Hermione, would you two write to all your friends that were friends with Ginny. Explain what happened and that the funeral will be in two days at Ottery St Catchpole's graveyard. Bill, Percy, George, you three write to the rest of the family, let them know. I will speak with Muriel so she knows that her home won't be needed for Ginny anymore,' Arthur said.

'Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if I stayed in the twins old room?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'Of course not dear, why don't you take your belongings in now, and I might start dinner.'

'I'll help,' Fleur said kindly as she stood up. So as Molly and Fleur went to organise dinner, all the boys apart from Charlie and Harry, gathered parchment, ink and quills. Arthur nodded to his sons before he left to speak with Muriel.

'I'm going to speak with a healer, you mentioned it a while ago about being tested and now Hermione mentioned it. If I knew about this when I was younger it could have stopped this from happening.'

'It would have, so they'll probably take some of your blood as you are now and as your dragon. Even though it's rare no one knows when this could happen again. You dated Cho when you were fifteen so it would need to be done before kids started to date each other.'

'Yeah, but I thought Cho was pretty when I was fourteen, I asked her to the yule ball but she already accepted Cedric's invitation. So what Hermione said about the age of ten or eleven, that sounds right, don't you think?'

'Yes, I never thought of girls until I was thirteen, all I thought about was dragons.'

'I was twelve when I first noticed girls, I don't know anyone that thought about dating before that age,' Bill said.

'If a healer can't do anything Harry maybe an unspeakable can. We have to go through their department anyway, maybe you could mention this,' Ron suggested.

'Good idea, I'll see a healer first. But Fleur, you're part Veela, can that be tested to see if your kids will have Veela in them?'

'It is part of us 'arry, zo we all know our children will be Veela or part Veela. If zomeone did not know anything about their family, then yes, our blood would show our Veela 'eritage.'

'Then maybe it can be tested,' Harry sighed as he stared down at Charlie's hand in his, 'I wonder how it works though, why a Morphixen choses one person over another. We both said it Charlie, we were seeing girls and now we're together like it was always meant to be.'

'We are meant to be but that's not what you meant is it?'

'Well, if they could test for the Morphixen then maybe they could test to see if certain people have something inside them that makes them accept the venom. You didn't hesitate when I asked Charlie, you just lifted your head to expose your neck.'

'I see where you're going with this Harry, yes, there must be something in Charlie that is different from the rest of the Weasley boys…or Ginny. It could be something in his blood, something to do with his soul or even his magical core. You two are soul mates, life mates, bonded in every way. Now there are ceremonies that couples can do that joins their souls during their wedding ceremony. Powerful people can also join their magical essence to each other with another type of ceremony, but that doesn't mean they are meant to be life mates or soul mates, they are doing it artificially, that's one way to describe it. You and Charlie are pure and natural soul mates in every way,' Hermione explained.

'Then let's both see a healer, if they can determine that I was always going to be the mate of a Morphixen then everyone can be tested. This could have been double trouble in a way, you were dating Ginny I could have been in a relationship with someone. That Sunday morning I turned up when I haven't been because of helping everywhere, yet I did. Maybe whatever it was that made me accept the venom gave me a nudge or something.'

'Then we'll see if they can find out. I might be the only one for another four hundred years but if they can work on some test then the next couple will know when they are young and have everything explained. Hey Hermione, maybe you could write down everything about us, the way we were on that day, how we reacted, how we've been since the Morphixen emerged. It would give a more up to date knowledge, especially with what happen.'

'I'll work on sitting down with both of you, probably one weekend when we have time.'

'Let's eat for now, those letters can be sent first thing in the morning,' Arthur said helping his wife and daughter-in-law load up the table. They might know that Ginny deliberately took her life to stop Charlie and Harry being together and they were upset they lost another member of their family. But they all realised they were not going to let Ginny's plans destroy their lives. They will bury another member of the family then they will support and celebrate Charlie and Harry's bonding, exactly what a family should do.

Two days later the cemetery in Ottery St Catchpole was crowded with people, some where there for the Weasley children, some for the parents. But even the teachers of Hogwarts turned up as most of them taught the Weasley's, Ginny being the last. The aurors apart from Ron and Harry were together, staying at the back to allow the extended Weasley family to stay close together.

When the service was over they all walked slowly back to the Burrow where all the boys helped bring out food Molly, Fleur, Hermione, Arthur and Bill had prepared that morning. Not a lot of people liked the moments right after a funeral, but having everyone join the family at their home is the way the Weasley family wanted to finish the day when they lost a family member.

'Harry.'

Harry turned and was instantly hugged, 'Hi Hagrid.'

'Are you okay mate?'

'You know, worried about Charlie and the rest of the family, but we're all doing okay, considering. How's Grawp?'

'Good, he's coming along great. We got word about why she did this and where.'

'Yeah, my parents place, it's still so hard to believe she did this and the reason behind it. We get she was hurt but to go this far is just unbelievable. Anyway, how's Hogwarts?'

'Not the same without all of you, actually,' Hagrid glanced around, 'It's kind a quiet.'

'That's a good thing Hagrid,' Harry gave his big friend a smile.

'It's just not the same.'

'You always knew we would leave one day, but now we're settled into being aurors I'm make sure to drop in to Hogsmeade to visit.'

'Actually, that's where I'm thinking of having my shop,' Charlie said as he stepped over to Harry, 'You can pop in and see me with all the animals Hagrid. But before you ask, no, there will be no blast ended skrewts, Ron told me about those and also no acromantula.'

'Their harmless Charlie.'

'Harmless, they tried to eat Ron and me Hagrid. But talk to Charlie for a bit, I want a word with Madame Pomfrey,' Harry kissed Charlie then hurried away, he really didn't want to get into a discussion with Hagrid about any of the monster animals he felt was just misunderstood, Harry knew the truth, most of what Hagrid liked were monsters.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

'Hey boss, who is that big bloke with all the hair?' Jessie asked.

'Hagrid, or Rubeus Hagrid, he is the care of magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts and the games keeper. He was the first magical person I met, we've always been close.'

'But he's so big.'

'He's a half giant, but harmless, except for his fascination with monster creatures. But he's a great bloke Jessie, go say hello,' Harry smiled at his auror before stepping over to the matron who was with the headmistress, 'Hello Professor, Madam Pomfrey.'

'Harry, considering what has happened you look well. How are you adapting to auror life?'

'Great, I love it, the Morphixen side sometimes gets in the way but I'm learning to control it. Actually that's what I wanted to ask Madam Pomfrey about.'

'I was not familiar with it until I heard about you Mr. Potter, yet it did not surprise me when I found out you became one.'

'Because I'm strange and things always happen to me or around me?'

'Yes exactly,' she smiled making Harry laugh.

'This is an idea Hermione and Charlie had because of what happened with Ginny. Even though I am the first one in over four hundred years it could happen again in fifty years, no one knows. We were wondering if maybe a healer could test for the Morphixen, either by my blood or magical core. We were also curious about Charlie, what made him be my mate. We were both dating girls, yet he never hesitated when I asked if he would receive me. We just figured if they had time they might find some way to test all kids at the age of ten before they get interested in dating. If I knew I would not have dated Cho or Ginny, Charlie said the same if anything could show up that he would be a recipient of my venom.'

'A very interesting theory, it would make it easier and because of what happened with Miss Weasley it could save a lot of heartache. I do have some of your blood from a few years ago so that could be compared to your blood now. Yes, maybe with time a healer might come up with a test of some kind. Why don't you drop into Hogwarts and give me some more blood, I will compare it to your blood from a few years ago.'

Harry turned to his old professor, 'Send me an owl when you can make it and I will allow you entry.'

'Thanks, none of us wanted this to happen, but we did try to explain everything so she would know we couldn't change anything. Let's hope it's a simple test and can be worked out for all kids to be checked. I'm having Hermione write down everything that happened that day, her memory is freaky, so we know nothing will be missed.'

'Yes, she is a bright woman. Have you used your Morphixen side on the job?'

'Yeah, not long after we started. We all went to have lunch, Charlie joined us but within minutes we sensed dark magic. I know we scared a lot of people in the ministry's dining room, but we caught a bloke that had a dark mark on his arm. Charlie held him with his antlers while I kept gazing down at him in my dragon form, smoke coming out of my nose, kinda freaky.'

'Yes, I'm sure it would be, so you are a dragon, what type?' Minerva asked.

'When Charlie told me I wasn't surprised, I'm a Hungarian horntail, like the one I had to get passed in the triwizard tournament. I'm curious about something though, Charlie's stag and my dad's stag. I haven't found any pictures of when he changed and I never got to spend time with Sirius for him to show me a memory. Do you know anyone that might have a memory of when my dad changed?'

'I did see a stag on the Hogwarts grounds one night, I do not know it was your father at the time, all I knew was there are no stags in the forbidden forest. When I found out about James, Sirius and Peter I realised who I saw that night, so when you come to Hogwarts I will show you that memory. Do you believe your dad's stag and Charlie are the same?'

'I just seems to make sense, Charlie worked with dragons and I faced a Hungarian horntail, now I change into a dragon. Charlie becomes a stag just like my dad and my patronus.'

'Yes, otherwise it would be a very big coincidence.'

'Yeah, it would. Anyway, Hagrid said it's not the same now we're gone, it's too quiet for him,' Harry grinned making the two woman laugh.

'It's true, it is very quiet, which I am happy about. But I must admit that I miss seeing all of you there. It happens every seven years, there are some students who make an impact on the teachers and you lot made a big impact on all the staff.'

'Wow,' Harry looked at Pomfrey, 'Is that her way of saying she misses us and actually likes all of us?'

Poppy chuckled as Minerva pursed her lips, 'I miss you less when you say things like that…Mr. Potter.'

Harry chuckled then surprised Minerva by hugging her, 'I miss seeing you all the time as well,' Harry turned and hurried away from a shocked Minerva McGonagall.

'So did you speak with Madam Pomfrey?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, she's still got some of my blood from a few years ago, so I'm going to give her some now. She can do some tests and compare it. I think I would need to give blood from my dragon as well though.'

'Yes, I believe she would need it, but comparing your blood now to a few years ago is a good idea. I wonder why she kept it now you aren't a student anymore.'

'Maybe she just hasn't gotten around to cleaning out all that stuff. But Harry's stuff and file, well, that would be the biggest there,' Ron smirked.

'Yeah, I even had my own bed in the hospital wing.'

'Are you serious?'

Harry turned to see Jessie, 'Yep, the Potter bed was assigned to me and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow any other in that bed.'

'Because she always knew sooner or later Harry would end up hurt again,' Hermione said.

'From Voldemort?' Jessie asked.

'Not always, quidditch, giant spiders, giant snakes, inept teachers, dragons, oh and three headed dogs,' Ron said.

'Fluffy never hurt me, we put him to sleep.'

'Fluffy,' Jessie's eyes were wide, 'What was fluffy?'

'A Cerberus, it belonged to Hagrid, along with the giant spiders, acromantula. He did want to raise a dragon in his wooden hut, we talk him out of that, sent it with some of Charlie's friends. As I said Jessie, he has a fixation on monsters, yet he's harmless.'

'Unless you hurt anyone he cares about, like Harry,' Ron shrugged.

Harry nodded but shrugged as well, Hermione smiled as she nodded to Jessie, so the girl was getting an education on not just Harry but who else was part of his life during his Hogwarts days. She was finding out that not only was Harry quite extraordinary, but the school he and his friends attended seemed to be very different from her school and their experiences were also very different to what she went through.

Losing Ginny was hard on everyone, even Charlie, but they all kept reminding themselves why she took her own life, to try and ruin Charlie and Harry's life together. It would make the Weasley family, including Harry and Hermione more determined to make Charlie and Harry's wedding memorable. One thing they decided to do was have the wedding sooner, so now they were planning on a New Years Eve wedding. At first they wanted a warm day, but decided to have the largest marque you could get so it would cover from the house right down to the small pond, there would be heating charms on every part. Harry and Charlie thought if it snowed then it would like a winters wonderful.

Harry had basically told Molly she could plan it but he and Charlie did have their own ideas.

'Hermione, Ron,' Harry gestured with his head so the golden trio moved away from the rest of the Weasley's.

'What's up mate?'

'The wedding, I know it's traditional to have a best man, which you will be Ron, but I want to do something different.'

'I knew Ron would be your best man Harry, he's been your friends since we were eleven.'

'True, but your my best friend as well, so I would like you both to stand up for me.'

'Me, but…but,' Hermione couldn't finished she just stared at Harry making him and Ron laugh.

'I think we made miss-know-it-all speechless,' Harry smirked earning a smack on the arm from Hermione.

'You're serious?'

'Very, it's what I want, so will you and Ron stand up for me while I get married?'

'You know I will mate.'

Hermione kept staring at Harry then threw her arms around him, 'Yes, of course I will.'

Harry hugged Hermione but he grinned at Ron over her shoulder, 'You're the best Hermione, now you will need to find a great dress to wear. Mrs. Weasley has the key to the vault which is for the wedding, so you and Ron can work on what you want to wear.'

'Robes.'

'No, Charlie and I don't really like robes, so we're going for some really nice suits. So it's your choice if you want robes or a suit.'

'I need to know what colours you and Charlie are wearing so I can make sure my dress doesn't clash.'

'It doesn't matter Hermione, Charlie and I aren't traditional in anyway, so if you want to wear a ginger coloured dress, that's your choice.'

'Oh no, I do not look good in any red colour, makes me look very pale. I will speak with Mrs. Weasley then, work on shopping. When are you boys going to work on your suits?'

'Soon, I have to work it out with Charlie, again we don't care about tradition so we'll be together when we pick them out. One thing though, Ron will have the ring.'

'That's traditional, except you and Charlie will be exchanging rings and have a best man each.'

'We best get back to all these details,' Harry, Hermione and Ron joined the others then explained that Harry wanted Ron and Hermione to stand up for him. Charlie grinned as he pulled Harry onto his lap, to him, it made sense that Harry would want his two best friends with him the day he married.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

A week later Harry arrived at Hogwarts, he had come straight from work so he was still in his auror robes. Filch was waiting at the gate.

'Mr. Filch.'

'Auror Potter, Madam Pomfrey is waiting in the hospital for you.'

'Thanks, you don't need to escort me, I think I remember the way,' Harry grinned leaving the grumpy old caretaker to huff.

Harry stepped into the hospital to see Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall, 'Why did I know you would be here Professor?'

'I am curious to see if something shows up in your blood.'

'Let's hope so it can be tested, will you want blood while I'm a dragon as well Madam Pomfrey?'

'I believe it would be wise to check that against your human blood.'

Harry pointed his wand at his finger and allowed his blood to flow into the vial, 'Um, I need to undress or my clothes gets ruined, I've lost so many changing into my dragon.'

Poppy flicked her wands and curtains appeared around the Harry Potter bed making Harry laugh. He nodded then stepped behind the curtains. He removed his clothes then began the change, he quickly moved around the curtains as his body changed from a human to a dragon.

'Oh my, I am glad that you know who we are while you are in that form.'

Harry let out a loud roar before he bit his tail, his blood dripped into a bowl then he allowed Poppy to heal it before he began to transform back. By the time he became human he was once again behind the curtain. He changed then joined the two women.

'This might take some time Harry plus I will need to speak with an unspeakable to find out if they might be able to help with these tests.'

'I knew it might take a while, so I was expecting it. We all just thought if something could be found then it might help people in the future and no one will have to go through what the Weasley's are now. Thanks Madam Pomfrey.'

'Anytime.'

'Let's go to my office, you can see that memory.'

Harry followed his old professor through the castle, sometimes smiling at students that he remembered, he smiled at his old teachers and even though it had not been long since he left, he felt a lot older than the students who now attended Hogwarts.

'I had it ready for you,' Minerva pointed to the pensieve, 'I should warn you though, it's not just James or Prongs, but Padfoot was there as well.'

'I'm glad you told me,' Harry blew out a huge breath then entered the memory. He watched from one of the windows in the castle as a large stag run across the law, a huge black dog following. Harry knew the rat was there somewhere but being so high up it was impossible to see.

Harry emerged a few minutes later, 'Charlie looks exactly like my dad's animagus which is the same as my patronus.'

'Then I believe since your patronus was for your father it's the reason why Charlie is the same, like you are with the Hungarian horntail, a dragon Charlie worked with and you faced. Your personalities and your Morphixen sides linked you could say. It's unusual but not unheard of.'

'Yeah, it was nice to see Padfoot running with Prongs, I heard Sirius talk about it so often that I wished I could have asked him to see some memories. Did my mother learn to change?'

'No, she could cast a patronus, a doe.'

'Is that why Snape's patronus was a doe, to match my mother's?'

'Yes, even though he knew she would only be his friend, it was his way of keeping her memory alive. I will tell you this since you do know how Severus and your father felt about each other, when Severus found out your father could become a stag, he was furious.'

'I bet he was, but it's not like you can choose what animal your patronus will become. I like to think it was meant to be, a stag is the mate to a doe,' Harry shrugged, Minerva nodded they both knew James and Lily were well matched, once James stopped hexing everyone, especially Severus Snape.

The plans for the wedding were coming along faster than everyone thought. Even on Christmas day the wedding plans still were spoken about, to make sure they hadn't missed anything. So even though they still had an enjoyable day with family everyone would eventually say something about the wedding.

Harry, Charlie, Bill and Ron had gone shopping to buy their suits, and since Harry wanted both Hermione and Ron, Charlie decided he would have Bill and Fleur. So Fleur, Hermione and Molly went shopping to buy their gowns. Arthur, George and Percy went separately so they could continue sorting out the garden, to make sure there were no gnomes and no wellington boots.

On the day of Harry and Charlie's wedding, everyone at the Burrow woke early. The Weasley family and Hermione were so shocked at who they were seeing, they just stood in the kitchen staring.

'We only have until midnight tonight and we can only appear here, at the Burrow. Maybe you could get Harry and Charlie here earlier.'

'Oh yes, I'll go get them now, but what am I supposed to say to convince them this is real?' Hermione asked.

'Just tell Harry to trust you, don't tell either of them why.'

'Go Hermione, we only have until midnight,' Arthur said urgently.

Hermione nodded then ran from the house, she never stopped until she got outside the wards then apparated to Godric's Hollow. She hurried into the house, she could not hear or see Harry or Charlie so she raced upstairs. She stopped before their bedroom, the door was opened, she did not want to see those two men naked. She knocked loudly on the wall hoping they would wake then she hoped they believed her enough to go to the Burrow.

'Harry, Charlie, wake up,' she yelled.

'Hermione,' Harry murmured.

'Yes, cover yourselves, I need to talk to both of you, it's urgent, but not dangerous.'

'Um, okay, hang on,' Harry rubbed his hands over his face, pulled the sheet up, 'Charlie,' Harry shook his shoulder.

'What is it?'

'I'm not sure, Hermione needs to talk to us, she said it's urgent but not dangerous,' Harry made sure they were covered properly, 'Okay Hermione, you can come in.'

Hermione hurried into the bedroom, 'Even though you two planned to stay here until later today, you need to change those plans and get to the Burrow now and plan to stay there all day, until midnight at least.'

'What is going on Hermione?'

'You won't believe me if I tell you, but I was told to just tell you to trust me, please, you have to come now. You need to bring your suits with you as well.'

'You said it's not dangerous, so why can't you tell us what is going on?' Harry asked.

'Because you will end up shocked and we're wasting time, please, just trust me, get dressed, now, I'll wait downstairs,' Hermione stared at Harry, 'It's good Harry, just shocking, you and Charlie will like it, trust me.'

'We do trust you,' Harry looked at Charlie who nodded, 'Okay, we'll get dressed,' Harry waited until Hermione left the room before he got up, 'I have no idea what is going on but she said it's good.'

'Yeah, let's do what we have to and get there.'

Harry hurried into the bathroom, Charlie slowly stretched while waited for Harry to finish. Once both men had done what they needed they put their bathroom products in a bag, they dressed, grabbed their suits, shoes and anything else they might need then headed downstairs. They saw Hermione pacing from once side of the living room to the other, she was muttering to herself but they had no idea what she was saying. They could tell there was no danger, they just had no idea what was going on.

'We're ready even if I wish I was still asleep,' Charlie grumbled.

'In a few minutes you'll be glad I woke you. Let's go,' Hermione hurried out the back with the two men walking behind her, 'I'll see you there,' she turned on the spot and was gone.

'Let's go see what this is about babe,' Harry turned on the spot just as Charlie did, both men disappearing from Godric's Hollow, they arrived just outside the apparition point at the Burrow ready to find out why they had to be at the Burrow so early on the day they planned to get married.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

'Come on,' Hermione finally gave them a smile, she turned and practically ran towards the house. She hurried inside to see the…guests sitting at the table, 'There here,' the guest stood and walked into the living room.

'We thought we should let them get inside before they saw who was here,' Arthur said then turned to the door to see Harry and Charlie step inside, Molly hurried to take their things.

'Now, will someone please explain what is going on,' Charlie said.

'Yeah, it's our wedding day, we wanted to sleep in,' Harry said.

'Some guests arrived a half an hour ago but they can only stay until midnight. We knew you would both want to spend as much time with them as possible. The thing is, this will shock you both, we're all still shocked.'

'Who are these guests?' Charlie asked.

'Let's just show them dad, there's no way we can explain until they see them,' Ron said.

'Yes,' Arthur gave Charlie and Harry an encouraging smile, 'Come out now,' he called.

Harry felt very apprehensive, but he had no idea why, Charlie knew how Harry was feeling so he put his arm around him.

Six people stepped out of the living room, but what got Harry and Charlie was the people they were seeing was impossible.

'It's really us, we were sent down just for the day, for everything you did to bring peace to the magical world.'

'It's really us pup, just for the day, we get to celebrate your wedding to Charlie,' Sirius slowly walked over to Harry, 'It's me pup, it's your mum, dad, Remus, Tonks and Fred.'

Harry's face crumbled then he was hugging his dead godfather, Charlie was hugging Fred, the other four dead guests already knew this is what would happen so they waited patiently to say hello.

'Fred,' Charlie croaked.

'It's me brother, just for the day.'

'How…why?'

'How, we don't really know, we were just giving these images about spending the day with you and Harry. Why, Harry saved the world and you were a big part of that Charlie, you brought reinforcements at the right time, that's all we really know. We get to be here for the day to celebrate your wedding.'

Sirius slowly pulled back, 'We're here just for the day, so let's not waste it, it's time for you to meet your parent's.'

'I…I, fucking hell,' Harry blurted out loudly making everyone laugh, including the guests.

'I couldn't have said it better myself babe,' Charlie said but he kept grinning at Fred, grinning at his dead brother.

'Come on pup,' Sirius moved aside, 'James, Lily, say hello to your son.'

Lily raced forward and engulfed Harry in her arms, 'My boy, my beautiful boy.'

'Mum,' Harry broke again as he cried into his mother's arms, James put his arms around both of them, 'Dad.'

'We're here mate, we're here Pronglset.'

'Andromeda will be here shortly, she's feeding Teddy,' Bill said as he stepped back in the house, 'You'll see your son soon,' he smiled at Remus and Tonks.

'Okay, what I don't get is why and also why only you six, why not others that died, what about Ginny?' Ron asked sounding a little bewildered.

'We don't know Ron, the six of us were given the chance to return for the day to celebrate Harry and Charlie's wedding. There were no words in the normal sense, we just got an image and a feeling, then we were here,' Remus said.

'Hey Charlie, when I imagined Harry getting married I never imagined it would be to you, but we've been watching, you two are perfect for each other,' Sirius said.

'I think we are Sirius, but I think I'm still in shock here,' Charlie turned to see Harry still being held by his parent's, 'Do you think they approve?'

Everyone in the kitchen chuckled, 'They definitely approve Charlie, you make Harry very happy, the happiest he has ever been,' Remus said.

'Come and sit down, everyone, I'll get tea and breakfast started.'

'I'll help Molly,' Arthur hugged Fred again before he joined his wife at the stove.

'Come on son, let's sit down with your family,' James said then pulled his son towards the table. But for the first times since Harry and Charlie got together they didn't sit side by side, James was on one side of Harry and Lily on the other who hadn't let Harry's hand go. They knew the questions would start, but they had no answers, just that this was a gift to Harry and Charlie, but also to the Weasley family who never stopped helping which gave Harry the chance to make their world the safest it had been since before he was even born.

Andromeda had arrived with her grandson, Molly had quickly taken Teddy out of her arms as everyone could tell she looked ready to pass out then Tonks was hugging her mother. Molly handed Teddy to his father, everyone at the table knew exactly how they felt, they were happy, amazed and very shocked that someone, a higher power perhaps, had given them back six people, at least for the day.

Arthur hurried from the house, he returned fifteen minutes later with a camera and began taking lots of pictures, then he handed the camera to Bill who continued, then it was Fleur, Hermione, Ron, everyone continuously took pictures of the reunited Weasley, Potter family, the two families that were about to join when Harry and Charlie married later that day. They all did wonder what the invited guests would say about the uninvited surprised but very welcomed guests.

Everyone kept talking while they ate breakfast, Harry kept staring at his parent's and Sirius so his mother would keep handing him the fork with food on it making everyone laugh, but it would also make Fred and George wind Harry up about his mother having to feed him, like a baby. Normally Harry would glare or scowl, but the smile never left his face. He smirked then allowed his mother to actually put the food into his mouth making everyone laugh again.

Later that day, Charlie was in his old bedroom with Bill, Fred, George, Percy and Ron, he was getting ready to get married. Normally Ron would be in with Harry but his parent's and Sirius had asked if they could help Harry get ready, naturally Ron said yes and joined his brothers.

'I still can't believe you're really here.'

'It's a shock to us as well son, but we are, even if it's only until midnight.'

'How is this possible?'

'We don't know, we were just giving the chance to share this day with you,' Lily said as she finished helping Harry on with his jacket, 'You're just as handsome as your father.'

'I think Harry has that over James Lil, James's looks and your eyes has made Harry a very good looking bloke,' Sirius said, 'At least his hair doesn't stick up anymore.'

'All it took was to grow it out, I should have thought of that,' James said.

'I didn't, I just liked the look of Charlie and Bill's long hair so I figured I would see what I would look like with long hair. You know, I should have shown you my dragon before I got dressed.'

'We've seen it son, we do get to watch you and everyone from time to time. It's very hard to explain but we just know when it's the right time to gaze down at you.'

'So you don't see things you shouldn't?' Harry blushed making Sirius, James and Lily laugh.

'We don't see intimacy, but we do see things that we, as your parent's normally wouldn't watch. We don't know why Harry, like your father said, we know when we can watch you.'

'Yes, and I plan to speak with a certain blond then thank her for keeping my godson alive.'

'Luna, so you saw that?' Harry's head dropped in embarrassment. He remembered that day, the day he serious considered ending his life, but thanks to Luna she helped him.

'Yes, we saw you go into the forbidden forest, we knew what you were thinking, we knew if she did not arrive when she did you would have taken your own life. We don't blame you Harry, we know what type of life you lived,' Lily said.

'Yes, we cursed Albus every day for his part in that, he will never get a days peace from us for placing you with that family,' James said.

'I wish we had time to pay the Dursley's a visit, I would like Petunia to feel just what an adult witch and wizard can do,' Lily said fiercely.

'Oh, the red headed temper I see often with the Weasley's,' Harry smirked at his mother, James and Sirius laughed.

'Oh yes, your mother can rival Molly in that department, never get Lily Potter angry,' James said, then winced, 'She hexed my balls quite a few times, once she threatened to cut my cock off.'

'James,' Lily yelled, 'Don't tell our son those types of things.'

'No, it's good, I like hearing this, it's exactly the type of things I want to know,' Harry pulled his mother and father into his arms, then grabbed Sirius and the four adults stood together, holding each other, one alive, three dead, but all together, at least until midnight.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Hermione knocked on the door, Sirius opened it, 'It's time.'

'Has the guests been told about us?'

'Yes, Kingsley filled everyone in, you lot are going to be as much of a curiosity as Harry normally is.'

'Charlie's just headed down with Bill and Fleur, so come on Harry, it's time you officially became a member of this family.' Ron said as he stepped into the room.

'The Potter's and the Weasley's are about to be joined,' Sirius said cheerfully.

'We'll leave you with your two best friends, we'll be downstairs with the guests,' Lily kissed Harry on the cheek, then she did the same to Ron and Hermione, 'The two best friends my son could ever ask for.'

'Thank you Mrs. Potter,' Hermione said shyly, Ron just blushed making Harry, James and Sirius laugh. But the two men hugged Ron, kissed Hermione before they left with Lily.

'Let's go so I can get married.'

'I think I'm still in shock here,' Ron said, 'Not about what your mother said either, even if it was nice. But your mother, father, Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, they are really here, we can touch them.'

'I know what you mean Ron, I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and realising it's a dream.'

'Well, it's not, now let's get you two married so you can spend more time with your parent's and Sirius,' Hermione said.

The three friends walked down the stairs, 'You look beautiful Hermione,' Harry kissed her cheek, 'You clean up good to Ron,' he smirked.

'Thanks mate,' Ron rolled his eyes.

'Alright, let's head out,' Bill said as he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, he stuck his head out the door and nodded, music began to play.

Hermione hugged Harry then Charlie, Ron did the same, then Bill and Fleur before they walked as couples outside and down the aisle between the guests.

'Are you ready Harry?'

'I'm past ready Charlie,' Harry grinned then held Charlie's hand. As soon as the music changed the two men stepped out of the house and made their way down through the guest to where Kingsley was standing. But Harry and Charlie kept smiling at the guests, including the six extra guests who were sitting together on one side with Andromeda, Teddy and some of the staff of Hogwarts. Teddy was sitting on his mother's lap, Tonks couldn't stop kissing her son. Everyone understood why, she only had a few more hours with her son then she would be back beyond the veil.

'Let me start by saying that I have been shocked and surprised a lot in my life, but from the day I met Harry Potter I have been more than surprised. He seems to be able to do the impossible, then he joins with Charlie and between them the impossible becomes possible. So as we join these two men today we are again witness to the impossible but also something incredible and beautiful. They were given a gift, a gift of life,' Kingsley smiled down at James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred who had used magic to make sure they were dressed for the wedding of Harry and Charlie. Then Kingsley began the ceremony, joining Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley, joining two families together. When Harry and Charlie spoke their vows, which wasn't written or memorised, they both spoke from the heart, it cause Lily and Molly to cry, along with many others in the audience, not just the woman either, but many men were seen wiping tears from their eyes.

After Harry and Charlie kissed and came up for air, which neither of them really wanted to do, their mothers were the first to congratulate them, then their fathers, Sirius next before Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur, after that it was Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, then Fred before the rest of the Weasley family before the guests.

The photographer kept taking pictures of Harry and Charlie, but he kept bringing in the six guests that no one expected to be there. Once they had the official pictures taken they all made their way down to the other part of the marque where the drinks was flowing and the food had everyone feeling hungry.

Harry and Charlie did dance the first dance, then Charlie danced with his mother while Harry danced with his mother, something he never thought he would do.

'It was a beautiful ceremony sweetheart and one day you will give your father and I beautiful grandchildren.'

'I will but I wish you were going to be here to see them. How did you do it mum, how did you have me when a war was going on?'

'We knew it was risky, I admit we would have put it off if we knew about the prophecy beforehand. But nothing would have stopped us having a family, you were to be the first of many.'

'I would have loved siblings, then I met the Weasley's and all the boys treated me like a brother, Hermione has always been my sister,' Harry glanced around, 'So many of my friends feel like a brother or a sister, like Luna and Neville.'

'You have some wonderful friends and I'm glad you are finally allowing others into your heart.'

'It took me a while to get close to people, but I'm glad I did. Do you know that you look around my age, it's hard to believe you're my mother.'

Lily chuckled, 'Well I am, but as you would have worked out, we don't age where we are.'

'Yeah, I did work it out. We haven't got long, I should spend time with dad and Sirius as well, not to mention Remus, Tonks and Fred.'

'Yes, let's go join them, I can already see Sirius and your father being a bad influence on George.'

'Fred and George wanted to be just like the marauders, so George has the chance now to ask them questions.'

Lily kept hold of Harry's hand as they walked over to join James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Andromeda and a sleeping Teddy. Even though they had conjured a cot for Teddy and placed a silencing charm around it, Tonks refused to put her son down, so he slept in her arms.

Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Kingsley and many of the other guests including Charlie, Bill, Ron and Percy were all watching Harry with his family and the twins talking to James and Sirius.

'I get why Harry was given this gift, and I don't mean to take anything away from what Charlie did, but I still find it impossible that they can be here,' Minerva said.

'None of us wanted to believe it, but Fred, Sirius and Remus said some things that only people in the order would know,' Molly said.

'After we got over the initial shock, I began asking questions, Hermione did as well since she knew a lot about Sirius from Harry. It is strange though, so many helped win this war, why weren't they included. Was it mainly Harry, was Fred given this chance as he did help Harry a lot. Many people turned up at Hogwarts even if Charlie brought hundreds more. I suppose we are not meant to understand, just accept it,' Arthur said.

'Even though I'm glad that Harry is getting this time with his parent's, he can finally say he knows them. But wouldn't you think it's going to be harder on him when they leave, especially Sirius,' Kingsley said.

'I never thought of that, but you are right Kingsley, it will be hard on Harry and the entire Weasley family when they have to leave,' Minerva glanced at Molly and Arthur who were staring at Fred.

'It will be hard, but I will take this any time,' Arthur said.

'I have to ask that gorgeous woman to dance.'

'Which woman Padfoot?' James asked.

'The one in the group over there, the tall blond.'

'Jessie, she's one of my aurors,' Harry grinned, 'She came over here to help, Kingsley found her fighting a death eater. He went to help, she didn't need it. We've got time Sirius, go ask her.'

'Even though we'll be gone soon, I do want to do normal things, but are you sure Harry?'

'Yes, go, I'm talking to my parent's, so go,' Harry laughed as Sirius kissed the top of his head before running off towards the group of aurors.

'We're proud of you sweetheart, you were hurried through training but you are meant to be an auror.'

'At first I thought it would help with the fight, then it was over. When I first moved into the house I did a lot of thinking about what I want to do and being an auror just felt right. I admit the dragon does help, so does the Morphixen, I sense so much because of it. But I have to ask, what's it like where you are?'

'It's difficult to really describe, we're us, we're together, we see other people we know. Lily and I will have our time alone then join with friends or family,' James said.

'That's nice, but…I mean, I'm not sure how to put this.'

'Yes, we're still shagging each other,' James said.

'James,' Lily scolded slapping her husband on the arm, 'Don't say that to our son.'

'It's what I want to know even if it's none of my business, I just wanted to know what it's like where you are. So it's actually like your alive, living and having normal lives but your actually dead.'

'Yes, it is, and even though there isn't a minute that goes by that we wish we could be with you, we do have a life. It is difficult to explain.'

'Let's leave that, tell me more about you two, what are the types of things you like to do. I want to know my parent's now I have a chance.'

'Then we'll spend this time filling you in on everything.'

And that's what James and Lily did, they told their son about their lives before they died, even about their times as students at Hogwarts. It was time Harry got to know just who James and Lily were.

Lily and James felt Harry tighten his hold on them and they knew why, it was getting close to midnight.

'You'll be fine Harry, you have Charlie and you have the rest of the wonderful Weasley family, not to mention Hermione and all your other friends,' Lily said kindly.

'We don't want to leave you either and we knew this would be hard on you when it was time,' James said.

'It's like I finally get something I always wanted just for it to be snatched away. I've never asked for anything in my life, I never really wanted anything, now I do and what I want is for you to stay,' Harry buried his head onto his mother's shoulder, but both his hands held his parent's hands.

Charlie watched Harry, he could feel his heart break. He wanted to hold Harry, but right now Harry needed to hold his parent's, so while he had a few minutes he went over to Fred, just like the rest of the Weasley family. Sirius had joined Harry, James and Lily, so the four of them just held each other. Remus and Tonks were holding their son while Andromeda kept her arm around her daughter.

The invited guests were quiet as they watched the group of people that very soon would disappear. None of them knew what to say or how Harry and the Weasley's were feeling. Their families were reunited yet very soon those six people would return beyond the veil.

Sirius looked over his shoulder at Charlie, nodded, he understood. Charlie slipped his arms around Harry and moved him away from his parent's and Sirius.

'No, no, please,' Harry's face crumbled as he stared at his family, 'Don't leave, not again.'

'Remember sweetheart, we're always with you, in your heart,' Lily blew him a kiss then stood with James who also blew Harry a kiss.

'We love you son and we are so proud of you.'

'You did good pup.'

'Make sure Teddy has some marauder in him mum,' with one final kiss from Tonks and Remus, Tonks handed her son to her mother.

'Keep our dream going Forge.'

'I will Gred.'

'We love you Fred,' Molly kissed her son then she broke down in her husband's arms. Each Weasley went up to hug and kiss Fred, Charlie did before he went to his husband. It was time.

Harry's eyes never left his family, Charlie kept watching Fred just as his parent's and brothers were. Andromeda stared at her daughter while she rocked the baby in her arms. The guests were all quiet as they watched James, Lily, Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks.

Kingsley looked down at his watch and silently counted in his head like so many others were doing right now.

'Eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one.'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

Everyone looked up expecting to see those six people fade or just disappear, but nothing, they were still standing there, looking around. No one knew what to do, no one knew what to say. When the time reached ten past twelve, Harry raced back to his parent's, Tonks went back to her son and George raced back to his twin.

'What is going on?' Arthur said as he stood beside his twin sons.

'We're not sure Arthur, we knew we were supposed to return at midnight,' James said.

'Are you sensing or feeling anything now like before you arrived here?' Minerva asked.

'No, nothing, we don't feel like we did before,' James said.

'It couldn't be permanent, could it?' Sirius asked staring around.

'We have no idea what is going on, but we didn't when you arrived,' Kingsley said.

'Do you think someone should check the death registry to see if they are still classed as deceased?' Hermione asked.

'I might go do that now, if they…well, disappear let me know,' Kingsley looked once more at the six formally dead people who were surrounded in their family and friends.

'You're still here, does that mean you get to stay?' Harry asked hopefully as he stared at his parent's and godfather.

'We don't know Harry, so let's just take this time now we have it. But it's your wedding night, I'm sure you and Charlie want to be alone.'

'No Mrs. Potter, you can stay with us from tonight. If this isn't permanent then you lot and Harry should stay together.'

'Are you sure Charlie?'

'I am babe, we don't know how long they will be here, so let's just take your family home. I'll come here early tomorrow to see Fred.'

'We should go see our guests then, they're in as much shock as we are,' Harry smiled at his parent's then at Remus and Tonks who were again with their son, 'Hey Sirius, if you are here for good then you can get to know Jessie, but she's a good auror don't go corrupting her.'

'Yes…Head Auror Potter,' Sirius saluted making everyone laugh before he hurried away from his family to the good looking girl he wouldn't mind getting to know, if he stayed, which he hoped he did.

Harry pulled his aurors aside, 'Since we're not sure what is going on, Ron will want to some time with Fred. Seamus, you are in charge for the next few days. But as I've already said, if anything dangerous comes up, floo me and Ron.'

'You put Michael in charge last time boss.'

'True, but all of you are good at your job, so I figured I would keep who was in charge random when I'm not able to. I already talked it over with Ron and he was actually pleased that he wouldn't always be in charge. It's good practice as well, you know as well as I do how easily any of us could end up hurt so this way all of you will know what it's like to be in charge.'

'We get it boss, it is a good idea. But I have to ask, do you know why it was your parent's and the others and not people like Dumbledore or Colin?' Ernie asked.

'No idea, we thought the same, why Fred and not Ginny, why not the ones that died the night at Hogwarts, why not the Prewett twins, we just don't know, neither do they. Anyway, I'm heading home with my family and husband.'

Harry hugged all his aurors but this time he hugged them because they were his friends. He went to his other friends like Neville, Hannah, Susan and Luna, then to the staff at Hogwarts who were all wondering how this miracle happened. Harry wondered the same thing but right now he wasn't going to question it, he just wanted to spend time with his family.

After saying goodbye to Fred and his family, Charlie joined Harry and his family then raised his eyebrows at Harry who had created a port key.

'It would be easier than the five of us apparating, it's set for the unwarded part of the garden.'

'We also thought it might be risky to apparate when we have no idea how much of our magic is still available to us. We transfigured our clothes using Arthur and Molly's wands but that is a simple spell compared to what power you need to work apparition,' James said.

'I never thought of that, well, you lot can test your magic tomorrow, let's go home, it's been a long day.'

'But a great day,' Harry grinned, then held out the port key, once they all took hold he activated it. They felt the pull behind their navel as they were whisked away from the Burrow.

Harry smiled as he spelled his mother, father and Sirius into his home, 'Let's have a hot chocolate before we head to bed.'

'Sounds good, but you take them into the kitchen while I fix up the spare rooms, none of those beds have linen,' Charlie kissed Harry then hurried into the house.

Harry, James, Lily and Sirius walked inside, 'You have some of our furniture,' Lily smiled as she looked around.

'Yeah, Dumbledore sealed the house after he got you out of there. When the war was over I decided to see if I could get some pictures. I want things that would tell me more about you so I basically decided since it was just sitting there and in good condition, I would use it.'

'We're glad you did sweetheart. All that stuff was only a few months old since we only just moved into the cottage.'

'So it wasn't your home?' Harry asked as he put the water on the boil.

'No, we lived in Potter manor, on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. We thought there was no way Voldemort would believe we'd remain in the same town and he probably would never have known if it wasn't for Peter.'

'I've never heard of Potter manor, another thing Dumbledore didn't tell me,' Harry got some mugs ready then turned to face his parent's and godfather, 'Did you really hex him when he…arrived?'

'We did, every day, he knew you were not to go near Petunia. I had explained how she was, how she hated our kind and was jealous of me. If you were lucky to survive and we weren't I knew she would take it out on you,' Lily said.

'Sirius was named first, even though Alice Longbottom is your godmother she was already cursed at the time so we named a few others. Amelia Bones as she is my fourth cousin twice removed or something like that, I could never understand all that. Next was Andromeda Tonks as we knew she was against any dark, she also knew her family didn't like her since she married a muggle. Finally we wrote that if they were all unavailable then you were to be raised by a magical family who were loyal to the light, to the fight against Voldemort and any dark witch or wizard.'

'Did he tell you why he went against your wishes?'

'No, we have no idea, but we did find out he never planned to get cursed, he thought he would live a lot longer, to help you fulfil your destiny,' Sirius said.

Harry nodded then fixed the cups of hot chocolate just as Charlie stepped into the kitchen so the five of them sat down at the table. One thing that James and Lily knew, if they were here for good then they would stay with Harry for a while, probably a week or two then they would return to Potter manor, they would just visit, a lot. Sirius would also stay with Harry for a while before he worked on his own place, he would need to talk finances over with his godson since he had left Harry everything. Sirius, James and Lily knew that Remus and Tonks would remain with Andromeda, they were not sure if it would be permanent or not, but Andromeda was alone now Ted had died, so that family would stay together.

Charlie was thinking about Fred and how having the twins together again would help his parent's get over what Ginny had done. Fred died in a fight to save the world, Ginny died for spite and her hope of keeping Charlie and Harry apart. He sort of understood why Fred was given this chance and not Ginny, and he hated to admit it, he was glad his sister was not sent back. She did not deserve a life of any kind, she deserved what she got. He did wonder if she had been where Fred was, he never once spoke about her, neither had the others who had return. Which made Charlie curious, did the good go to a different place then the people who did wrong. The muggles believed in heaven and hell, did the magical world have similar places, for the good and for the bad. Maybe with the resurrected people the magical world might get some answers.

At the ministry Kingsley Shacklebolt was staring, he thought the shocks was over for the night, but now he was gazing at the hundreds of people standing in the department of magical births and deaths. He knew they had all been killed by Voldemort and his death eaters from the first war, right up the last war. Now they had all been returned and going on the files, their deaths had been erased as if it never happened. It seemed that Harry Potter not only saved the world, with the help of his friends and people who wanted to do what was right for their world, but it seems the end of the war has reunited hundreds of family who had been torn apart by the war with Voldemort. Kingsley thought life for all magicals could not get better than it was right now.

The end.

Just a note, I have no plans for a sequel to this story, but that doesn't mean those plans won't change sometime in the future. I hope you all enjoyed this latest story, more will follow soon.


End file.
